SEPARACION
by Atenea
Summary: Una historia de dos almas que nacieron para unirse y que un nuevo enemigo ha separado, Darien esta solo y alguien sin recuerdos entrara en su vida, lean los capitulos finales de esta historia, dejen rerviews, capitulos 6 y 7
1. Capitulo 1 Despertar

"SEPARACION"  
Autora:ATENEA  
atenea81sv@yahoo.com  
  
  
Es mi primer fic, ojala les guste, comentarios al e-mail de arriba.  
  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
  
Al abrir los ojos, el resplandor de la mañana la hizo cerrarlos de nuevo; lentamente acostumbro la mirada a la luz de lo que parecía ser una ventana, poco a poco intento reconocer el sitio en el que estaba, instintivamente llevo su mano a la cabeza, sintió una venda sobre su frente.  
-Layra, te sientes bien  
La voz, por alguna razón le pareció familiar, dirigió su cabeza hacia donde provenía.  
-¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hago aquí?-dijo sorprendida al ver a una muchacha de cabello y ojos negros, quien la miraba extrañada.  
-¿No sabes quien soy? Creo que el accidente te afecto mucho, amiga-contesto.  
"amiga", la palabra reboto en su cabeza, la habia escuchado antes, en otra parte, hizo esfuerzos para tratar de recordar donde, pero fue inútil.  
-Layra será mejor que llame a un doctor- dijo la muchacha mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación.  
Cuando se quedo sola, se incorporo un poco sobre la cama en la que estaba, examino el lugar; comprendió entonces que estaba en un hospital.  
"¿Qué hago aquí?" se repetía una y otra vez. De pronto miro sus manos, la izquierda tenia algunos moretones y rasguños que llegaban hasta su brazo, la derecha tenia la aguja de un suero que colgaba de la cabecera de la cama, una sensación la envolvió, era de frío, de vacío, de miedo...  
La muchacha de cabello negro regreso con un doctor.  
-Me alegra que ya hayas despertado- dijo el doctor mientras le tomaba el pulso- sin embargo Imery, me dice que no la reconoces.  
-¿Estoy en un hospital, verdad?- dijo soltándose la mano-¿Qué me paso?  
-Ibas en tu auto, ¿no lo recuerdas?, tuviste un accidente en la carretera- respondió el doctor.  
-¿Estará bien, verdad Josh?- pregunto Imery.  
-Todo parece indicar que si- respondió el doctor- lo que necesita es descansar, el golpe en su cabeza pudo provocar una perdida de memoria temporal, lo cual es frecuente en estos casos, sus recuerdos volverán poco a poco, no hay nada de que preocuparse- le dijo a Imery, luego miro a los ojos a la enferma- Vendré a verte mas tarde.  
Se despidió de ambas y salió de la habitación.  
-Será mejor que también me vaya- le dijo Imery mientras tomaba su bolso de un sofá-debes descansar, me cambiare y regresare en un par de horas, de verdad me alegro que estés mejor- beso a Layra en la mejilla- nos vemos luego- diciendo esto se marcho.  
Se quedo nuevamente sola...  
Todo parecía extraño, demasiado; a Imery parecía reconocerla vagamente, de haberla visto cuidándola antes, cuando despertaba por momentos de un pesado sueño, trato de recodar algo mas, pero su mente estaba en blanco.  
Se recostó de nuevo, no sentía ningún dolor, pero empezó a llorar, una extraña tristeza la hacia llorar sin motivo, la sensación de frío y miedo la envolvió de nuevo, pero sobre todo de soledad...  
Fue así como se quedo profundamente dormida.  
  
Paso una semana desde el accidente, Layra se recuperaba rápidamente de sus heridas, pero su memoria no regresaba.  
-Fue una suerte que Josh ya estuviera aquí para cuando sufriste el accidente- le dijo Imery, al mismo tiempo que sacaba algunas cosas del armario del cuarto del hospital y las acomodaba en una maleta.  
Layra la miro extrañada, no comprendía el significado de las palabras de su amiga.  
-¿A que te refieres?- respondió.  
-Pues que acababa de llegar de Estados Unidos, no lo recuerdas?, perdón, ya sé que no recuerdas nada- al decir esto, Layra noto en Imery algo de preocupación.  
-No te inquietes por eso- le dijo para tranquilizarla- y sí; Josh se a portado muy bien conmigo.  
-Es porque siempre ha estado enamorado de ti.  
-Por favor, Imery, no inventes quieres...  
-¡Es verdad! Aunque tu no lo recuerdes ahora, pero el te perseguía mucho en la universidad, tu no le hacías caso, estabas demasiado afectad por lo otro... -Imery se detuvo.  
-¿Lo otro?- pregunto Layra desconcertada.  
-No me hagas caso- respondió Imery, tratando de cambiar la conversación.  
Layra quedo pensativa después de lo que dijo Imery.  
-¿Lista para irte?- pregunto Josh entrando a la habitación.  
-Ya casi todo esta listo- dijo Imery, cerrando la maleta, que antes hacia, en un sillón.  
-Si, Josh, estoy deseosa de irme de aquí- dijo Layra tratando de levantarse de la cama.   
Josh la tomo suavemente del brazo, la ayudo a pararse y la miro fijamente a los ojos, Layra sostuvo su mirada por un segundo, luego agacho la cabeza.  
Josh sonrió ante la timidez de la muchacha.  
-Iré ha verte mañana- le dijo amistosamente- para examinar tu desarrollo.  
-Gracias- le contesto Layra.  
Josh miro nuevamente los hermosos ojos azules de Layra.  
-Mmm- musito Imery, con una sonrisa en la cara- será mejor que nos vayamos...  
-Si - dijo Layra.  
Ambas salieron del cuarto del hospital, Josh las despidió en el pasillo.  
Imery y Layra bajaron al estacionamiento y subieron a un auto.  
Mientras Imery conducía, Layra miraba por la ventana el atardecer.  
-Los atardeceres en este país son hermosos, ¿No lo crees Layra?  
-Si- contesto, sin dejar de mirar como el sol, se hundía sobre el mar.  
-Siempre dije que Tokio era una ciudad que encerraba misterios- comento Imery.  
Layra asintió con la cabeza.  
Llegaron hasta un edificio de apartamentos, Imery y Layra bajaron del auto y entraron.  
-Por fin en casa- expreso Imery dejando la maleta en el suelo de su departamento, estaban en el tercer piso.  
-¿Ésta es tu casa?- pregunto Layra al entrar.  
-Esta es nuestra casa, mientras terminaba el proyecto en el que trabajamos- respondió Imery.  
Layra recordó algo que Imery le había comentado durante su estancia en el hospital: "Somos consultoras administrativas para una empresa japonesa, trabajmos en nuestro primer proyecto desde que nos graduamos de la universidad" fue entonces que comprendio las palabras de Imery.  
-Ese es tu cuarto Layra, esta tal y como lo dejastes...  
-Gracias, será mejor que descanse un poco  
-Es una buena idea, te ves algo cansadas, pero antes debes tomar el medicamento que Josh te receto- dijo Imery, mientras sacaba una pequeña cápsula y se la entregaba a Layra junto a un vaso de agua. Ella la tomo y luego agradeció a Imery el que se lo haya recordado. Luego entro en su habitación y sin cambiarse, se acostó sobre la cama y se quedo profundamente dormida. La noche caía lentamente sobre Tokio.  
  
*****  
Darien entro a la alcoba tratando de no hacer ruido, pensando que estaría dormida, pero la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana dibujo su silueta frente a él, estaba cerca del balcón, la brisa nocturna movía delicadamente su cabello, llevaba un vestido blanco, y en la penumbra de la habitación contemplaba absorta una cuna...  
-Serena, ¿Por qué estas despierta?- pregunto Darien mientras se acercaba.  
Ella no respondió, ni siquiera lo miro, seguía contemplando la cuna en la que dormía una bebé.  
Él se acerco y la abrazo por la espalda, rodeo con sus brazos su cintura, al tenerla así, sintió el perfume de su cabello, la tibieza de su cuerpo.  
-¿Darien porque?- dijo suavemente Serena, sin dejar de mirar a la pequeña que dormía en su cuna.  
Las palabras provocaron que él la soltara.  
-¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar, giro lentamente hasta estar frente a él, tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas y estaba muy pálida.  
Darien la miro, un nudo se formo en su garganta.  
-Tu me dijistes que me amabas, me mentistes.  
-Serena, yo te amo...  
-Mentira- respondió ella llorando- si me hubieras amado nunca hubieras permitido lo que paso...  
-Yo quise...  
-En realidad, nunca me amaste, no pudiste protegerme, me dejaste morir, tu me mataste...  
-No-dijo Darien con lagrimas en los ojos- no es verdad, yo te ame desde siempre, busque protegerte, nunca quise lo que paso, nunca quise que murieras- intento abrazarla.  
-Es demasiado tarde- respondió Serena, su figura se disolvió con el viento y Darien no pudo detenerla.  
-Serena, no te vayas, vuelve con nosotros...  
El grito lo despertó de la pesadilla, se sentó sobre la cama, sudaba y las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Luna también se despertó, estaba a los pies de Darien, en el borde de la cama.  
-De nuevo la pesadilla ¿Verdad?-dijo la pequeña gata negra.  
-Si- respondió él, un poco más calmado; recorrio la habitación con la mirada, levantandose se acerco a una pequeña cuna que estaba alli, la pequeña Rini dormia placidamente, ajena al sufrimiento de su padre. Darien observo a la bebé y la besó suavemente, lo que lo tranquilizo por completo.  
-Intenta dormir de nuevo- sugirió la gata.  
-Lo haré, pero necesito un poco de aire- respondió Darien.  
Salió al balcón de la ventana, la noche estrellada y las luces de la ciudad le devolvieron la paz, aunque en su cabeza se agitaban confundidos sueños, pesadillas y recuerdos...  
Contemplo la noche por unos instantes y luego entro a su apartamento.  
Desde la azotea de un edificio cercano, la figura de una mujer lo observo y sonrió complacida. Luego lentamente desapareció. 


	2. Capitulo 2 Sueños y Recuerdos

"SEPARACION"  
Autora:ATENEA  
atenea81sv@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
Capitulo Dos.  
  
  
"La luz es muy fuerte, cierro los ojos ante ella, al abrirlos no reconozco el lugar, esta oscuro, parece que estoy en el bosque, los relámpagos de una tormenta que se acerca me permiten distinguir algunas rocas y árboles, una vereda se abre delante de mí, a pesar de estar sola no tengo miedo, me siento confundida, el viento agita los árboles, mi cabello y el vestido que llevo puesto; la noche no tiene luna ni estrellas, solo la tormenta que se acerca...  
Sombras; veo sombras que se mueven entre algunos arbustos frente a mí, me causan una sensación de persecución, de estar acosadas por esas sombras, debo huir, debo escapar, alejarme, empiezo a correr siguiendo la vereda, los relámpagos son más largos y continuos, las sombras me siguen, quieren alcanzarme, corro mas rápido, el camino esta lleno de piedras que me lastiman mis pies desnudos, pero eso no importa ahora, debo escapar, vienen tras de mi, oigo sus pasos agitados muy cerca de mi, sigo corriendo hasta que me detengo de repente...  
Ante mi se abre un profundo abismo, es totalmente negro, solamente logro distinguir la orilla, retrocedo ante esta un par de pasos, al voltearme las sombras están allí, me observan, se acercan cada vez mas a mí, giro hacia al abismo nuevamente, estoy en la orilla, me duele el brazo izquierdo, sin pensarlo me acerco a la orilla, estoy a punto de caer..."  
El sobresalto despertó a Layra, la pesadilla había sido tan real para ella, y sin embargo no había sido mas que eso: una pesadilla. Su cabello castaño caía desordenadamente sobre su rostro hasta sus hombros, lo retiro con una mano y miro el reloj de su habitación, eran cerca de las 11:00 a.m., se sorprendió de que fuera tan tarde, estaba tan cansada y parecía que había dormido tan poco.  
"Debe ser por medicamento" pensó.  
Sabia que tenia que levantarse pero decidió quedarse un rato mas en la cama, no había prisa, no tenía que trabajar(Imery hizo los tramites de su incapacidad por el accidente en la empresa), no debía ir a ningún lado en especial, solo debía descansar y esperar a que su mente quisiera recordar lo que había sido su vida hasta ese momento. Esperar no era definitivamente una de sus virtudes, la desesperación por recordar era cada vez mas fuerte.  
Se levanto, aun traía la ropa de ayer cuando regreso del hospital, su maleta estaba en un rincón de su cuarto, nada había cambiado aunque todo fuera diferente.  
Tomo una larga ducha para reanimarse y despertar completamente, se puso ropa limpia y salió de a la sala.  
-¿Imery?-pregunto. No hubo respuesta.  
Sobre una mesita había una nota escrita a prisa:  
Layra: me fui a trabajar cuando aun estabas dormida, regresare tarde, en la cocina hay comida, no te sorprendas no soy buena cocinando, así que no te quejes, llamó Josh, dijo que vendría por ti a las dos de la tarde, cuídate y toma tu medicina, está sobre la refrigeradora. Imery  
Layra no pudo mas que sonreír al leer la nota de su amiga, he hizo algunas cosas antes de que Josh llegara.  
  
*****  
Nicolás la vio muy preocupado, había pasado toda la mañana orando y meditando frente al fuego, ni siquiera había probado el desayuno que él le preparó; parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos...  
Rey seguía frente al fuego, orando; pero su mente recordaba de nuevo lo que paso ese dia, cada detalle, completando la historia con los relatos de Darien y Luna, todo lo que había tenido que sufrir junto aquellos que consideraba su familia.  
Recordó una vez mas...   
Después de la batalla en al que derrotaron a Galaxia, la vida de las Sailors Scouts pareció transcurrir con normalidad. Darien tuvo que regresar a Estados Unidos, no sin antes prometerle a Serena que al volver unirían sus vidas para siempre.  
Todas terminaron la preparatoria, habían pasado dos años desde que fueron Sailors Scouts por ultima vez, sus vidas habían tomado rumbos diferentes:  
Amy consiguió trabajo en un hospital mientras continuaba con sus estudios de medicina en la universidad, aunque ahora estaba mas relajada, incluso tenia como novio a un interno que estudiaba con ella, lo cual sorprendió a todas, y por lo cual Mina y Serena la molestaron por mucho tiempo.  
Lita, al fin supero su decepción amorosa, había llegado a ser novia de Andrew, el amigo de Darien, ambos se llevaban tan bien pues sus caracteres eran similares, vivían juntos aunque sin casarse.  
Mina, al terminar la preparatoria logro su sueño de ser actriz, después de mucho luchar sobretodo por las burlas de Artemis, demostró tener aptitudes en la actuación y ahora era muy reconocida en Japón y en resto del mundo, tenia cientos de admiradores, lo cual le encantaba.  
Rey, en cambio desistió de ser cantante, sin embargo aun cantaba para sus amigos, consiguió trabajo como directora de una agencia de viajes, el poco tiempo que le quedaba lo utilizaba cuidando a su abuelo y compartiendo con el hombre que al fin la había convencido de su amor, y al que finalmente acepto: Nicolás.  
Serena, por su parte, espero pacientemente el regreso de Darien, él no tardo en volver y casarse con ella, al fin un amor del pasado y del futuro se concretaba. Fueron felices, mientras estuvieron juntos, Serena había madurado con el tiempo y las peleas, no era la misma niña, Darien lo notó y la amo cada día más.  
Las Sailors Scouts se reunirían un año después de la boda, para el bautizo de una pequeña de escasos 2 meses: Riny Serenity Chiba Tsukino.  
  
-No me digan que Serena va a llegar tarde hasta al bautizo de su hija- comentó Rey algo molesta.  
Ella, Amy, Lita y Mina serian las madrinas de la pequeña; estaban vestidas para esa ocasión y esperaban en el atrio de una hermosa iglesia.  
-Cálmate, Rey, ya llame a su departamento y no contesta nadie, de seguro vienen para acá- dijo Amy.  
-Si Rey, recuerda aquel dicho: Mas vale tarde que nunca.  
Las demás miraron atónitas a Mina, al fin había dicho algo con coherencia.  
-No me miren así- dijo sonrojada-algo tenia que aprender en un año en Hollywood.  
Todas rieron...  
-Miren, parece que allí vienen- dijo Lita al señalar un auto que entraba por el portón de la iglesia.  
El auto se detuvo frente a ellas, bajaron cuatro personas.  
-Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, que bueno que hayan podido venir- manifiesto Rey.  
-Ni podíamos perdernos el bautizo de la pequeña de cabeza de bombón- dijo sonriendo Haruka.  
-Además- comento Michiru-Setsuna casi nos trajo a rastras.  
-Tengo tantas ganas de ver a la pequeña- expreso Setsuna.  
-Pues si tienes suerte la conocerás a menos que Serena y Darien se hayan olvidado- dijo Mina.  
  
Un auto avanzaba velozmente por las calles hacia la iglesia.  
-Por Favor Darien, ve mas despacio.  
-Los siento pero es que se nos hizo demasiado tarde por mi culpa- respondió él, sin dejar de ver el camino.  
-No te preocupes por eso, las chicas comprenderán nuestro retraso, además no fue tu culpa, sino de tu jefe por llamarte precisamente hoy en la mañana- respondió Serena.  
Darien la miro de reojo, parecía tranquila despreocupada como siempre, desde que dejo de ser un Sailor Scout, nunca se había vuelto a preocupar, sus vidas eran normales y tranquilas, ambos habían madurado y complementado su amor lejos de las dificultades. Serena llevaba en sus brazos la prueba de su amor, una pequeña bebe de cabello Rosado y tiernos ojos azules, jugueteaba con una cadena que colgaba del cuello de su madre, Darien se la había regalado para su aniversario.  
-Darien, ya te dije hoy que te amo- comento Serena viéndolo con una sonrisa en los labios.  
-Pues me lo dijiste muy temprano, pero ya se me había olvidado.- respondió él.  
-Te amo- dijo ella.  
-Yo también, lo sabes verdad?  
-Lo sé desde siempre.  
  
Llegaron a la iglesia.  
-Al fin-dijo Lita al ver el auto de Darien estacionarse en el parqueo.  
-No vendrá nadie mas?-pregunto Setsuna al no ver mas personas.  
-No, veras, Serena quería algo sencillo e intimo, solo los amigos-respondió Amy.  
-Perdón por el retraso-dijo Darien bajando del auto- espero que no estén molestas.  
-No Darien- respondió Rey- la culpa de todo la tiene Serena.  
-Siempre culpándome de todo verdad Rey?- comento Serena al bajar del coche con la niña en brazos.  
-Es que nunca cambiaras- dijo Rey mientras la abrazaba.  
-El matrimonio te sienta muy bien Serena- señalo Michiru.  
Ella sonrió al ver de nuevo reunidas a sus amigas, esta vez sin ninguna pelea.  
-Luna y Artemis están adentro, será mejor que entremos ya- sugirió Lita.  
-Te ayudo?-Pregunto Amy, tomando a la bebe de los brazos de Serena.  
-Por favor- respondió esta.  
Todas excepto Darien y Serena, entraron con la niña a la iglesia, Darien tomo del brazo derecho a su esposa y se dispusieron a entrar.  
De pronto algo sujeto a Serena por su brazo izquierdo, jalándola y desatándola de Darien.  
-Princesa es una descortesía no invitar a todos sus conocidos.  
Serena miro a quien la sujetaba, era una sombra negra  
-Suélteme- dijo ella tratando de safarse. Pero no lo logro.  
-Serena, que sucede?-pregunto Darien al ver la sombra.  
-Así que el príncipe de la tierra también esta aquí, que oportuno- dijo la sombra. Sujeto a Serena por el brazo, ella hizo esfuerzos por liberarse, la sombra la golpeo una y otra vez en la cara.  
-Suéltala- grito Darien, las Sailors Scouts, oyeron y salieron al atrio de la iglesia.  
Todas vieron la sombra que sujetaba en el aire a una lastimada Serena. Amy abrazo con fuerza a la pequeña Riny, quien comenzó a llorar.  
-Supongo que es tu hija, Serena, ella también deberá pagar por lo que me hicieron.  
-Quien eres?- pregunto Serena.  
-Alguien de tu pasado.  
La sombra extendió una mano y formo una gran bola de energía oscura, luego sin que Serena pudiera detenerla, la lanzo contra Darien y las Chicas. Todas cayeron mal heridas, Luna y Artemis quienes salían en ese momento también fueron alcanzados por el impacto, Amy trato de proteger a la bebe con su cuerpo, pero también cayeron desmayadas.  
-¿Que haz hecho?- pregunto Serena con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Los mataste?  
-Si- respondió la sombra riendo a carcajadas- así me pagaste tu, ahora con tu muerte me pagara tu madre.  
Serena no hizo caso de las palabras, sintió que el alma abandonaba su cuerpo, allí a escasos metros, las personas que más amaba estaban postradas.  
-No, toda mi vida luche por mantener la paz y por protegerlos, y ahora tu, los asesinas, no puedo perdonarte.  
-No te pido perdón, princesa solo falta que tu mueras para que mi venganza se cumpla.  
Serena logro soltarse, contemplo por breves segundos el rostro de su esposo y de su hija. Luego miro con odio y rencor a la sombra.  
-Si alguna vez te hice mal, no se compara con el que me has hecho a mí, y aunque sea lo ultimo que haga antes de morir, acabare contigo-diciendo esto invoco el poder del cristal de plata, el cual se materializo entre sus manos, sus vestimentas cambiaron y se convirtió en la neo reina Serena.  
-Hazlo-desafió la sombra.  
Serena tomo en sus manos el cristal, miro por ultima vez a su alrededor y soltó el poder que encerraba el cristal y toda la energia que tenia en su cuerpo.   
-Cristal de Plata, yo la heredera del Reino de la Luna, te pido que expulse todo tu poder para acabar con este enemigo, y que alguna vez los vea de nuevo con vida.  
Diciendo esto, el cristal emitió un rayo de luz que atravesó a la sombra, esta se resistió un poco, pero el rayo cada vez se hizo más grande hasta que la envolvió junto a Serena en una inmensa explosión.  
Después del resplandor, solo flotaba en el aire el cristal, Luna quien en su agonía había visto todo y el sacrificio de Serena, vio como el cristal floto hacia la pequeña bebe que yacía en el suelo, brillo un poco mas y se desmaterializó, el polvo cayo sobre la niña y esta empezó a llorar.  
  
Al terminar de recordar todo aquello, Rey lloraba desconsoladamente, después de ese día sus vidas nunca volvieron a ser las mismas, sentimientos de culpa las atormentaban a todas.  
Limpio sus lagrimas y salió al patio del templo, Lita no tardaría en llegar con Riny, desde el ataque cuidaban a la niña por las tardes.  
Lita, por su parte, tocaba el timbre en el departamento de Darien, este le abrió la puerta, se notaba que otra vez no había dormido.  
-Hola, Darien, vengo por la niña.  
-Hola, pasa, la estoy terminando de cambiar.  
Lita entró al departamento, Luna la saludo desde el sofá donde estaba la bebe.  
-Trabajarás hoy hasta tarde?- pregunto Lita.  
-Si- respondió él- recogeré mi hija del templo cuando salga.  
-Si gustas ella podría quedarse con Andrew y conmigo en nuestra casa.  
-Gracias pero no podría alejarme de ella por toda una noche, la necesito demasiado.- respondió Darien.  
-Esta lista, salúdame a las chicas si las ves._dijo Darien al entregarle a la bebe a Lita.  
-Yo les doy tus saludos, ¿vienes Luna?  
-Claro-maulló la gata.  
Lita tomo la pañalera de la niña y salió del departamento.  
Darien salió al balcón y las vio alejarse.  
-Sabes Serena, nuestra hija crece cada día mas, desearía que estuvieras aquí para verla, te amo- susurro al cielo.  
  
  
Repito que es el primer fic que escribo, dudas, comentarios a atenea81sv@yahoo.com 


	3. Capitulo 3 Encuentro

"SEPARACION"  
Autora:ATENEA  
atenea81sv@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
Capitulo Tres.  
  
  
Darien parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, la oficina estaba vacía, eran la 1:30 de la tarde y todos estaban almorzando, él no tenia hambre, se quedo a terminar el trabajo que le faltaba, pero no podía concentrarse...  
-Darien, ¿Estas bien?  
La voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, volteo a ver quien era.  
-Pensé que estaba solo, ¿No saliste a almorzar?  
La chica se acercó un poco a él.  
-Como soy nueva en esta oficina, debo de enterarme de todo, y si salgo a almorzar no terminaré, además mi compañera aun no ha empezado su trabajo y quiero ayudarla con lo que pueda-contestó.  
-¿El trabajo lo harán entre dos?-pregunto Darien.  
-Si-respondió ella- es muy extenso, además las dos hacemos buen equipo, somos muy buenas amigas.  
-Será mejor que continué en lo que estaba y te deje trabajar a ti- comento Darien- sino nunca terminaremos.  
-Debo ir por algunos papeles al archivo, te veo luego.  
Ella se alejó hacia la puerta y salió.  
Darien intento concentrarse, pero le fue imposible, sobre su escritorio había una fotografía de la que alguna vez fué su familia, la tomó poco antes de que Serena muriera en el ataque, estaban él, ella y la bebé. La contempló, y siguió escribiendo.  
  
  
Layra estaba terminando de trenzar su cabello, eran las dos de la tarde y Josh no tardaría en pasar por ella, se recogió el cabello castaño formando una trenza que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda.  
El timbre del departamento sonó.  
-Ahora abro- alcanzó a decir desde su cuarto, se miró por ultima vez al espejo y salió, al abrir la puerta un ramo de rosas apareció frente a ella.  
-Para darte la bienvenida- dijo Josh apareciendo detrás de las flores.  
-Son hermosas.  
-Recuerdo lo mucho que siempre te gustaron.  
-Muchas gracias, pasa mientras las pongo en agua.  
Josh entro en el departamento.  
-¿Imery supongo estará trabajando?  
-Si, se fue muy temprano hoy- contesto Layra mientras colocaba las flores en un jarrón y las acomodaba en una pequeña mesa de la sala.  
-Si no te importa, te llevare a almorzar.  
-¿No estas muy ocupado?  
-Claro que no, además debo examinar tu comportamiento-dijo Josh sonriendo.  
Layra lo miro dulcemente.  
-Nos vamos.  
-Sí.  
Salieron del departamento.  
  
  
En la oficina de Darien.  
-Darien, sé que la muerte de tu esposa fue un golpe muy fuerte para ti- dijo un señor mirándolo a los ojos, era su jefe- además es muy reciente, solo ha pasado un mes desde entonces y necesitas descansar.  
-Lo sé, señor, pero por ahora hay mucho trabajo-respondió él.  
-Con la ayuda de las consultoras todo ira bien, unos días de descanso te ayudarán, los necesitas, he arreglado tus vacaciones, es mas, tómate la tarde libre y regresa hasta mañana.  
-Pero...  
-Nada de peros, soy tu jefe y tu amigo y por ahora es lo mejor.  
El jefe salió de la oficina.  
"Creo que tiene razón" pensó Darien y se dispuso a dejar sus asuntos en orden.  
  
Layra almorzaba tranquilamente con Josh en un hermoso restaurante japonés.  
-¿Te gusta el lugar?-pregunto él, mientras tomaba el postre.  
-Es muy bueno, ¿cómo lo encontrastes?  
-Un amigo me lo recomendó.  
Ella se puso seria de pronto.  
-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Josh algo preocupado.  
-No, es solo que odio no recordar nada de mi pasado- dijo ella con tristeza.  
Josh tomó su mano y la miro a los ojos.  
-No es necesario que te desesperes, Imery y yo te ayudaremos a recordar.  
-Y si nunca lo logró- respondió ella.  
-Tienes un futuro que vivir, el pasado importa poco.- le dijo tratando de reconfortarla.  
-Gracias por apoyarme.  
-¿Somos amigos verdad?  
La frase desconcertó a Layra.  
-Esa frase, la he escuchado antes.  
Josh se perturbo por un momento.  
-Me la dijiste hace mucho tiempo, ¿Ves como recuerdas poco a poco?  
-Si- contesto ella- pero no recuerdo donde.  
El beeper de Josh sonó en ese momento.  
-Grandioso, es un excelente momento para interrumpir-comento Josh- debo de llamar al hospital, ¿me disculpas?  
-Ve-dijo ella, un poco más tranquila.  
Josh se levanto y fue a un teléfono publico, Layra miraba a la gente pasar frente a la ventana. Josh regreso a la mesa.  
-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Layra.  
-Si hay una emergencia que debo atender, ¿me perdonarías si te dejo?  
-Mmmm... claro, te perdono.-contesto ella sonriendo.  
-Si gustas podría llevarte a casa antes de irme hacia el hospital.  
-No, gracias, deseo quedarme un rato mas aquí y luego dar una vuelta por la ciudad.  
-¿Estas segura?-pregunto él, preocupado- podrías perderte.  
-Por favor, sé cuidarme sola, además tomaré un taxi a casa, no te preocupes.  
-Esta bien-dijo Josh- pagaré la cuenta al salir, nos vemos después o te llamo en la noche.  
-Como quieras.  
Josh se dirigió a la caja, canceló la factura y salió del restaurante, Layra lo vio alejarse en su auto. Miro a su alrededor el restaurante estaba medio lleno, había gente que conversaba y niños que jugaban de aquí a allá, ella sin embargo estaba sola, contemplo la taza de café que estaba frente a ella, se quedo así algunos minutos.  
-¿Se le ofrece algo más?  
Layra levanto la cabeza, una chica un par de años mayor que ella estaba frente a su mesa con una libreta en la mano.  
-No, gracias-respondió ella, sin embargo le parecía familiar.  
-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto la muchacha.  
-¿Nos conocemos?  
-No creo, mi nombre es Lita, y soy la dueña del restaurante.  
-Mucho gusto, yo soy Layra, le parecerá extraño, pero tengo la sensación de conocerla.  
-¿De verdad?-dijo Lita- es extraño.  
De pronto Laya sintió en el pecho un malestar.  
-¿Se siente bien?-pregunto Lita.  
-Si, es momentáneo, será mejor que me vaya a descansar- dijo Layra  
-A sido un gusto, Layra, espero nos vuelva a visitar.  
-Gracias.  
Layra se levanto y salió del restaurante, el pecho le dolía, paro un taxi y se subió en él.  
  
  
Darien marcó desde su oficina el teléfono del templo.  
-¿Rey? Habla Darien.  
-Ah, Hola Darien.  
-Hoy salgo temprano y quería saber si paso por la niña antes de llegar al departamento.  
-Riny esta dormida ahora, ¿Por qué no descansas? La niña estará bien conmigo y a ti te convendría relajarte un poco, has estado muy deprimido últimamente.  
-Tengo suficientes motivos para hacerlo.  
-Lo sé, todos los tenemos, pero debemos ser fuertes.  
-Caminaré un poco por el parque y luego iré a recoger a la niña, ¿esta bien?  
-Como quieras, nos vemos luego.  
-Adiós.  
Colgó el teléfono y salió de la oficina.  
  
-Déjeme aquí por favor.  
-Pero señorita, aun no llegamos a la dirección que me indicó- respondió el chofer del taxi.  
El dolor de pecho era cada vez mas fuerte en Layra, era una opresión, casi no la dejaba respirar.  
-No importa, pare, aquí esta el dinero-dijo mientras hacia esfuerzos por respirar.  
El taxi se detuvo, Layra se bajo de él.  
-Puedo llevarla a un hospital si lo desea- dijo el taxista a Layra.  
-No, gracias, estaré bien-respondió ella.  
Camino algunos pasos, el taxi se alejo del lugar.  
Trato de tranquilizarse, el dolor no cesaba, pero no quería ir al hospital de nuevo, siguió caminando, de pronto su cabeza también empezó a dolerle.  
  
  
Darien caminaba por el parque, miró a su alrededor, gente conversando, padres con sus hijos, pensó que no había sido una buena idea ir allí, su mente dibujó la sonrisa y el rostro de su hija, lo cual lo puso de mejor humor. Se sentó en una banca del parque, eran como las tres y media de la tarde.   
De repente, escucho gritar a alguien a sus espaldas, se levantó y corrió hacia el lugar de donde provenía.  
Layra estaba sentada sobre el suelo, sus manos sobre la cabeza, la agitaba como tratando de quitarse un peso de encima.  
-¡Aléjate de mí, déjenme en paz!-grito casi llorando.  
Darien llego junto a ella, miro a su alrededor, no había nadie, sin embargo la muchacha frente a él estaba sumamente afligida.  
Se arrodilló junto a ella.  
-¿Qué sucede? ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó él.  
Layra lo miró, estaba llorando.  
-¡Dígales que se vayan por favor!- le suplicó.  
-¿Quiénes?-pregunto Darien.  
-Las sombras- contestó ella; puso su mano sobre su pecho y empezó a respirar con dificultad, Darien la trato de levantar pero ella se desvaneció.  
La respuesta de ella hizo que Darien recordara el ataque, la cargo y se alejo de allí.  
Llevo a Layra a su departamento. Luego llamó a Amy al Hospital.  
-Darien ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Amy al escucharlo afligido por teléfono.  
-Yo estoy bien, es una chica que encontré en el parque la que necesita ayuda, ¿puedes venir?  
-Claro, voy para allá- contesto ella y colgó.  
Darien también colgó el teléfono, Layra estaba sobre el sofá de su sala, desmayada. Miro por la ventana del departamento, la tarde empezaba a caer en la ciudad.  
Amy no tardo en llegar y la examinó.  
  
  
Mientras en el departamento de Layra, Josh caminaba de un lado a otro, Imery lo miro desde la sala.  
-Ya cálmate, no tardará en llegar- le dijo para tranquilizarlo.  
-No debí dejarla sola, y menos en esta ciudad, tu sabes lo que puede pasar- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.  
Imery se levanto y camino hacia él, tomo su mano y lo miro a los ojos.  
-No te preocupes, ella regresará.  
-Por eso era que yo no quería quedarme en este país, tú lo sabes bien, hubiéramos hecho nuestras vidas en otro lado.  
-Pronto iremos a donde tu quieras, pero antes debo terminar lo que vine a hacer.  
-Tú me prometiste que seria pronto.  
-Y lo será, yo acostumbro cumplir lo que prometo- dijo ella sonriéndole.  
  
  
Amy terminó de revisar a Layra.  
-Parece ser un simple desmayo- dijo guardando sus instrumentos- puede deberse a muchas causas...  
-Parecía que la atacaban- dijo Darien- estaba tan asustada.  
Amy lo miro, estaba realmente preocupado.  
-¿Sucede algo más?- pregunto ella.  
-No, solamente era eso- contesto él.  
Layra empezó a reaccionar, era como si despertara de un largo sueño.  
-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto ella.  
-En mi departamento- respondió Darien- ¿me reconoce?  
Layra lo miró extrañada, sin embargo recordó haber caminado por el parque y verlo ayudarla.  
-Si- respondió ella- gracias por ayudarme ¿usted es?  
-Amy Mizuno, doctora, soy amiga de Darien él me pidió que la ayudara.  
-Soy Layra Anderson, perdone las molestias doctora.  
-No hay porque, sin embargo me preocupa el desmayo.  
-Sufri un accidente hace poco, seguramente fué por eso, estoy todavía muy débil y no debí salir sola- respondio Layra tratando de sentarse.  
-Deberia hacerse más examenes- le dijo Amy- o un tratamiento con algún doctor.  
-Un amigo mío, lo es, me receto algunos medicamentos, seguramente fue una molestia temporal- dijo Layra  
-¿Quién es?- preguntó Amy- trabajo en el Hospital Central y tal vez lo conozca.  
-Se llama Josh Lowless.  
-No lo conozco, pero seguramente es un buen doctor- comentó ella.  
Amy se levanto y tomo su maletín.  
-Me voy, tengo un turno en el hospital y no quiero llegar tarde- le dijo a Darien.  
-Gracias por venir- respondió él.  
-Sabes que cuentas conmigo. Layra fue un gusto conocerla.  
-Igualmente Doctora Mizuno, y gracias.  
- Llameme Amy por favor, además le convendría descansar- sugirió Amy- nos vemos luego.  
Salió del departamento.  
Layra estaba un poco mas calmada, cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente. Darien la observaba.  
-¿Podría usar su teléfono?- pregunto ella mirándolo.  
-Claro- contesto él.  
Layra marco a su departamento. Josh respondió.  
-Layra ¿Estas bien?- dijo al otro lado de la linea.  
-Si, me senti un poco mal y alguien me ayudo.  
-¿Dónde estas?  
-Ahora te lo digo.  
Darien le dio la dirección a Layra, y ella se la dicto a Josh.  
-Voy por ti, no te muevas de alli.  
-Te espero- contestó ella y colgó.  
-Gracias por ayudarme, aunque aun no sé su nombre.  
-Darien Chiba, y no tiene nada que agradecerme. Desea algo, de tomar.  
-Agua por favor.  
Darien se levantó de donde estaba y le sirvió a Layra un vaso de agua.  
-Me alegro que se sienta mejor.  
-Si, fue algo extraño.  
-¿Lo de las sombras?- pregunto él.  
Layra lo miró angustiada.  
-¿También las vió?  
-No, pero usted las mencionó antes de desmayarse.  
Layra dejo el vaso sobre la mesa de la sala, estaba nerviosa.  
-Debieron ser parte de mi imaginación- dijo  
-¿Esta Segura?  
-Creo que si- contestó ella.  
El timbre del departamento sonó. Darien abrió la puerta, Josh entro sin mirarlo.  
-¿Layra estas bien?- le preguntó, camino hacia ella y la abrazo.  
-Si, pero cansada- le dijo ella.  
Darien miró al hombre que acababa de llegar, le resultaba familiar.  
-Esta bien, ya la reviso un doctor- le dijo a él.  
Josh lo observó y se desconcertó, levanto a Layra y la acompaño a la puerta.  
-Le agradezco su ayuda- le dijo a Darien- soy doctor y la cuidaré.  
-No fue nada- contesto él, luego miro a Layra- espero volver a verla, por lo menos en estas condiciones no- le dijo.  
Layra también lo miro y le sonrió agradecida.  
-Yo también opino lo mismo- le contesto.  
Josh la abrazo y salieron del departamento, en el pasillo encontraron a una muchacha con una bebé en brazos, una gata la acompañaba.  
-Darien, traje a la niña, supongo que se te hizo tarde.  
-Rey te lo agradezco, tuve algunos contratiempos.  
-Bueno, me voy, ire a cenar con Nicolás, nos vemos mañana.  
-Esta bien y gracias- dijo Darien cargando a la niña y entrando junto a Luna al departamento.  
Lentamente caía la noche.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Dudas, comentarios, a atenea81sv@yahoo.com por favor envíenme un e-mail, para saber si alguien ha leído la historia y si envío el siguiente capitulo. 


	4. Capitulo 4: Reuniòn

"SEPARACION"  
Autora:ATENEA  
atenea81sv@yahoo.com  
Capitulo Cuatro.  
"Corro de nuevo por el mismo lugar, esta oscuro, huyó de las sombras; llego al borde del abismo, al girar las sombras están allí, observándome, se acercan, debo escapar a toda costa, el abismo es profundo, no veo el fondo, mi brazo parece quemarse, lo toco, esta frío, lo pienso algunos segundos, me acerco a la orilla, es la única forma de..."  
Layra esta vez despertó sobresaltada, la pesadilla seguía siendo para ella tan real, aun sentía el frío de la noche en su piel, a su lado Imery estaba dormida sobre un sillón, mas allá Josh sentado en una silla descansaba su cabeza sobre la mesa, era un nuevo día.  
-¿Parece que ya estas mejor?, nos distes un buen susto- dijo Josh levantándose de donde estaba- te duele algo?  
-No-respondió Layra- y no debieron quedarse aquí cuidándome  
-Nos preocupastes-respondió Imery estirándose en el sillón, miró su reloj- ya vieron la hora que es, debo apresurarme o llegaré tarde al trabajo.  
Imery se levanto y salió de la habitación.  
-De verdad no debieron quedarse aquí, ya estaba mejor ayer, lamento haberlos preocupado.  
-No fue nada, me encanta dormir sobre las mesas- dijo Josh tocándose el cuello.  
Layra sonrió.  
-Así esta mejor- dijo Josh sentándose sobre la cama, Layra también se sentó- no debí dejarte sola ayer, si te hubiera traído a casa, quizás nada te hubiera pasado.  
-No fue tu culpa, en realidad fue mía, aun estoy débil y pasear por la ciudad no fue una buena idea.  
-Prometo no dejarte sola nunca mas- dijo Josh tocando su mano, Layra lo miro tiernamente.  
-Será mejor que me vaya, tengo turno en el hospital-comento Josh mientras se levantaba.  
-Quizás veas a la Doctora Mizuno, ayer fue muy amable al atenderme.  
-¿Mizuno?  
-Si Amy Mizuno, es amiga de Darien Chiba, el joven que me ayudo ayer.  
Josh la miro a los ojos, en ellos se observo una chispa de preocupación, luego recuperó la calma. Trato de cambiar la conversación.  
-Si, talvez, deberías descansar, toma este medicamento te ayudara a dormir- le dijo dándole una pastilla. Layra la tomo.  
-Eres muy amable, gracias- le respondió.  
Josh la arropo y cerró las cortinas del cuarto, luego salió dejando a Layra sola mientras dormitaba.  
-¿Me llevas al trabajo?- dijo Imery mientras terminaba de cepillar su negrísimo cabello, se había cambiado y estaba lista para irse.  
-Claro, tenemos que hablar.-le respondió Josh. Imery lo miro a los ojos y sonrió.  
-De acuerdo- le dijo, tomo su bolso y salieron del departamento.  
-Llegare por la niña como a las nueve, ¿te parece?- pregunto Lita por teléfono a Darien.  
-Si, esta bien, yo iré a la oficina pero saldré temprano, tendré vacaciones a partir de mañana- respondió Darien.  
-¿De veras?, me alegro por ti. Entonces nos vemos después- dijo Lita y colgó.  
Darien también colgó el teléfono, Riny jugaba en un pequeño corral de la sala.  
-Tu tía Lita vendrá por ti mi amor, así que a bañarte- dijo tomándola en sus brazos, la niña le sonrió.  
-¿Tendrás vacaciones largas?- pregunto Luna.  
-No lo sé aun, hoy arreglaré las cosas en el trabajo.  
-¿Y que piensas hacer?  
-Creo que lo mejor sería hacer un viaje, quizás a ver a los padres de Serena, aun están en Estados Unidos. Hable con Sammy hace algunos dias y me comentó que ellos piensan quedarse a vivir allí.  
-¿Y como se sienten?-pregunto la pequeña gata negra.  
-Un poco mejor, para ellos fue un golpe muy duro.  
-Para todos lo fué- dijo Luna.  
Darien la miró, la depresión se le olvidaba por momentos, tomo a su hija y se fue a la habitación.  
-¿Y de que tenemos que hablar?-pregunto Imery mirando de reojo a Josh, este conducía el auto por las calles de Tokio. La miro por el retrovisor.  
-¿Todavía me lo preguntas?, se vieron, conoció a Darien, fué precisamente él quien la ayudo y por si fuera poco, Amy la atendió ayer-le dijo.  
Imery lo miro y sonrió.  
-No sé por que te preocupas tanto.  
Josh detuvo el auto a un lado de la carretera, apago el motor y observó a Imery.  
-Imery, este no es otro de tus juegos, es serio para mí, la amo y no estoy dispuesto a perderla cuando estoy mas cerca que nunca de lograr que me ame.  
-Cálmate, si, el que ella y Darien se hayan conocido no significa nada. Además ella no recuerda nada de su pasado.  
-Aun-respondió él. Encendió el auto y reanudo la marcha.  
-Lita no debe tardar con la niña, Mina, luego podemos salir las cuatro- dijo Rey a su amiga. Ambas conversaban en el patio del templo.  
-Es que tengo muy poco tiempo, debo realizar un comercial en la tarde-respondió Mina.  
-Solo faltaría Amy y Serena para estar de nuevo juntas todas- dijo Rey, en su cara se deslumbro la tristeza, Mina también se puso seria.  
-Sabes, ayer vi a Michiru y Haruka, me tope con ellas en el centro comercial, me comentaron que tal vez vayan a Londres en pocos días, Michiru hará unas presentaciones y Haruka desea participar en algunas carreras en ese país, aun se sienten mal por lo que paso- comento Mina.  
-Será bueno que viajen-respondió Rey, un poco mas animada.  
El teléfono del templo sonó. Rey se apresuro en contestar.  
-Alo, Lita ¿cómo estas?  
-Bien, llamaba para decir que hoy no podré ir por Riny a casa de Darien, veras, Andrew tiene que atender unos asuntos y yo me quedare a cargo del restaurante.  
-Mina esta aquí, ella y yo podríamos ir por la niña.  
-No habrá necesidad, esta mañana me encontré con Amy por accidente y ella se ofreció en ir a buscarla no debe de tardar en llegar al templo, talvez podrían venir mas tarde a hacerme compañía todas.  
-Es una buena idea- dijo Rey- comeremos allí mas tarde cuando llegue Amy.  
-Perfecto, debo de irme, las espero mas tarde-dijo Lita.  
-Esta bien- respondió Rey y colgó.  
Amy tocaba el timbre en el departamento de Darien, este abrió la puerta.  
-Amy, no te esperaba por aquí, pasa- dijo Darien.  
-Gracias, vine por Riny, Lita tenia que quedarse en el restaurante y yo la llevare al templo.  
Amy entro al departamento.  
-Hola Amy-saludo Luna saliendo a recibirla.  
-Que tal Luna, ¿estas lista?  
-Si-respondió ella.  
-Voy por Riny y sus cosas- dijo Darien, se fue a la habitación.  
-¿Cómo lo ves, Luna?-Pregunto Amy a la gata.  
-Deprimido, su animo no mejora mucho, talvez con las vacaciones se anime un poco.  
-¿Vacaciones? No sabia que Darien tomaría vacaciones.  
-Su jefe se las ofreció, creo que le caerán bien.  
Darien salió de la habitación cargando a su hija y un bolso.  
-Toma, Amy, aquí están sus cosas, las acompaño hasta abajo, debo irme a trabajar- le dijo dándole la niña y el bolso a Amy y tomando sus llaves de una mesa.  
-Como gustes- le dijo ella.  
Salieron del departamento.  
Layra se levanto, la pastilla que Josh le dio no le hizo efecto, se sentía cansada pero no podía dormir, no quería dormir, la pesadilla se repetía una y otra vez, cuando dormía.  
"¿Que me sucede?" se preguntaba.  
Se baño y cambio de ropa, eran cerca de las diez de la mañana, empezó a hacer limpieza en el departamento, curiosamente había pocas fotografías de ella, unas dos en total, y siempre en compañía de Josh e Imery, nada de su familia, se sintió desesperada por no poder recordar su vida, a su mente se vino un recuerdo, algo que Imery le había dicho el día en el que salió del hospital:  
"-Josh siempre ha estado enamorado de ti, te perseguía en la universidad, tu no le hacías caso, estabas tan preocupada por lo otro...". Que era lo que Imery le trato de decir, hizo esfuerzo por recordar sus días de universidad pero no pudo. ¿Qué era lo "otro"?  
Decidió no pensar mas en ello y se dedico a hacer otras cosas.  
Darien arreglo sus asuntos en la oficina, terminaba de organizar algunos papeles.  
-Veo que ya te vas, nos harás falta, sobre todo a mí, ya que eras el que ayudaba a adaptarme- le dijo alguien desde la puerta de la oficina. Darien miro hacia allí.  
-Habrá alguien mas que te asesore aquí, Imery, además tu trabajo apenas inicia y no soy tan indispensable- le dijo.  
Imery lo miro, él seguía arreglando el escritorio.  
-Quería agradecerte el que hayas ayudado a Layra ayer- le dijo.   
Darien volteo a verla de nuevo.  
-¿Conoces a Layra Anderson?-pregunto.  
-¿Conocerla? Si ella es mi mejor amiga, precisamente es mi compañera en la consultoría de esta empresa- respondió.  
-Me la encontré ayer en el parque, estaba muy débil y asustada, la lleve a mi departamento y una amiga mía la examino, hasta que alguien llego por ella.  
-Fue Josh, un amigo nuestro, es médico y la atendio cuando tuvo el accidente.  
-Algo me comentó ella- le dijo Darien.  
-Si la pobre no recuerda nada antes del accidente, ha perdido la memoria, esperamos que sea temporal. Ayer era la primera vez que salía sola desde entonces- dijo Imery.  
-A de sentirse perdida- comento Darien.  
Imery lo observaba desde la puerta, de pronto tuvo una idea.  
-Darien podría pedirte un favor, aunque no sé si aceptes.  
-¿De que se trata?-pregunto él.  
-Sé que abusare de tu amabilidad, pero desearía que ayudaras a Layra a ponerse al día en cuanto al funcionamiento de la empresa, sería solo un par de días de tus vacaciones, además le servirías de compañía.- le dijo Imery  
-No lo sé...  
-Por favor- le suplico Imery- serán solo unos días, en lo que ella aprende lo más básico, después cuando termine su incapacidad y entre a trabajar, seré yo quien la ayude.  
-Tal vez no pueda, veras planeo un viaje con mi hija, iremos a ver a mis suegros.  
-¿Cuándo piensas hacerlo?  
-Dentro de una semana mas o menos- respondió él.  
-Es el tiempo justo que necesito- le respondió Imery.  
Darien lo pensó por unos momentos, Imery solo le pedía unos días, y Layra le había caído bien, además las sombras que ella mencionó cuando la encontró le habían recordado el ataque a Serena y tal vez ella podría ayudarle a encontrar algunas respuestas.  
-Esta bien, tú ganas- le dijo a Imery.  
-Te lo agradezco mucho, le diré a Layra hoy, si quieres pueden empezar desde mañana, ella pasa las mañanas desocupada en el departamento te llamó mas tarde ¿esta bien?- le dijo.  
-Como gustes-respondió Darien.  
Imery le sonrió y salió de la oficina.  
Las chicas almorzaban junto a la bebé en el restaurante de Lita.  
-Es bueno que nos hayamos reunido, después de todo somos las mejores amigas que existen- dijo Mina, comiéndose un enorme helado de chocolate.  
-Si, estoy de acuerdo, pero recuérdame nunca volverte a invitar a mi restaurante- dijo Lita viéndola.  
-¿Porqué?- pregunto Mina  
-Por que amenazas con acabar con mis helados- respondió Lita sonriendo.  
Todas se echaron a reír al ver a Mina llena totalmente de helado de chocolate, ella al verlas así no pudo mas que reír también.  
-Hacia tanto que no hacíamos esto, desde... -Amy no pudo continuar, los recuerdos de otros tiempos en donde compartían con su amiga Serena, la absorbieron. Todas recordaron lo mismo, fue Rey la que con su valor característico las saco de sus pensamientos.  
-A ella no le hubiera gustado vernos así-dijo  
Enmudecieron por unos segundos.  
-Siento como si al final le hubiéramos fallado a ella y a la reina Serenity- comento Lita.  
-No digas eso, Lita, todo sucedió tan rápido, no pudimos hacer mas- dijo Mina   
-El que me preocupa es Darien, esta tan absorto en su pena que no ve nada mas- señalo Luna, quien estaba junto a Artemis en una mesa.  
-Si lo he visto muy decaído, solo lo anima la bebe y el trabajo, pero tu dices que pronto saldrá de vacaciones- comento el gato blanco de Mina.  
-Si, piensa irse a Estados Unidos a ver a los padres de Serena, y llevarles a la niña-al decir esto todas no pudieron mas que voltear a ver a la pequeña que dormía placidamente en su coche.  
-Nos harán mucha falta, en especial la niña, estar con ella es como estar con Serena- dijo Rey.  
-Creo que debo de irme, son las dos de la tarde y tengo que estar en el foro para la realización del comercial- dijo Mina al levantarse y tomar su chaqueta.  
-Yo también me voy- comento Amy- cite a algunos pacientes a las tres y debió ser puntual.  
Ambas se despidieron de Rey y Lita y salieron del restaurante.  
-Lita ¿Puedo dejarte a la niña? Vendré mas tarde pero debo darme una vuelta por la oficina de la agencia.  
-Claro Rey, me ocupare de ella, Andrew no tarda en venir- le dijo  
Rey también se despidió, Lita contemplo brevemente a la bebé.  
Imery llamo al departamento.  
-Alo- contesto Layra.  
-¡Layra! Tengo buenas noticias.  
-¿Qué sucede, Imery?-pregunto Layra.  
-Veras, logre que un compañero de la oficina me ayude a ponerte al día sobre el trabajo de consultoría que realizamos. ¿A que no adivinas quien es?  
-No me imagino quien pueda ser.  
-Pues Darien Chiba, el hombre que te ayudo ayer.  
-¿En serio? Ha sido muy amable.  
-Sí, es un gran amigo aunque lo conozca muy poco, él te ayudara.  
-Gracias por preocuparte, tratare de aprender lo más rápido que pueda para trabajar pronto.  
-Hablaremos en la noche cuando llegue, creo que será mejor que no le comentes nada a Josh, parece que Darien no le agradó- le dijo Imery  
-Esta bien, nos vemos en la noche- dijo Layra y colgó.  
Se arreglo un poco y salió del departamento. Sabia que no debía pero quería dar una vuelta en algún lugar cercano, además no podía quedarse encerrada toda la vida, sin darse cuenta llego al restaurante donde había comido con Josh ayer, entro y se sentó en una mesa, estaba medio vacío.  
-¿Desea algo en especial?-pregunto Lita.  
Layra la miro y sonrió.  
-Usted es la que vino ayer verdad... Layra sino me equivoco.-dijo Lita  
-Si- respondió Layra- soy yo, pero creo que he olvidado su nombre.  
-Lita Kino, podemos servirle en algo.  
-Si desearía un postre ligero, tal vez un helado.  
-Se lo traigo enseguida-dijo Lita dando la vuelta y entrando a la cocina.  
Riny, quien estaba en una silla sobre el mostrador, comenzó a llorar, Layra se acerco, Luna levanto la cabeza al notar que alguien se acercaba a la niña.  
-¿Qué sucede bebé?- pregunto a la niña.  
Riny no dejaba de llorar, Layra la cargó y comenzó a mecerla en sus brazos, fué un impulso natural que la sorprendió incluso a ella misma.   
Lita, que había oído el llanto de la niña, salió de la cocina.  
-¿Es suya?- pregunto Layra sin dejar de mecer a la bebé que ya no lloraba y que parecía dormir en los brazos de ella.  
-No, es de un amigo-respondió Lita- es una niña muy dulce.  
-Creo que si- respondió Layra, dejando a Riny en la silla- disculpe pero no pude evitar en cargarla.  
-No hay problema-señalo Lita.  
Layra tomo su helado y canceló la cuenta se despidió de Lita y le dedico una sonrisa a la bebé, esta a su vez también le sonrió, Layra salio del restaurante y regresó al departamento.  
.......................................................................  
Esperen pronto el desenlace de esta historia... escriban rewiew por favor... 


	5. Capitulo 5: Amigos

"SEPARACION"  
Autora:ATENEA  
atenea81sv@yahoo.com  
Capitulo Cinco.  
Layra terminó su helado justo frente al departamento, sacó su llave y entró en el, le dolia un poco la cabeza, asi que se recosto en el sofá.  
Empezaba a dormirse cuando el timbre del teléfono la despertó.  
-¿Layra?, te invito a cenar- dijo Josh al otro lado de la línea.  
-Josh, te lo agradezco, pero me siento un poco cansada y preferiría acostarme temprano.-contesto ella.  
-¿Te sientes bien?, será mejor que vaya a verte- Josh estaba algo preocupado. Layra no pudo mas que sonreír al oírlo así.  
-No te preocupes, estoy bien.  
-De todos modos iré, será una buena ocasión para demostrarte lo buen cocinero que soy.- comento Josh.  
-Pero, Josh...  
-No me harás cambiar de opinión en cuanto termine aquí en el hospital, salgo para allá te veo después- dijo Josh colgando el teléfono.  
Layra también colgó.  
Luna contemplaba el atardecer en el templo, Rey cuidaba a Riny mientras preparaba algo de comer, Darien no tardaría en llegar. De pronto algo se movió sigilosamente entre los arbustos.  
-Ya sal de allí, Artemis y convéncete que nunca podrás sorprenderme- dijo sin dejar de contemplar como el sol se hundía lentamente en el horizonte.  
EL gato blanco de Mina salió sacudiéndose algunas hojas.  
-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?- interrogo Artemis.  
-Digamos que eres inconfundible- dijo Luna mirándolo sarcásticamente- además vi cuando subías las escaleras hasta acá.  
-Mina me dijo que estabas aquí, y Riny?  
-Adentro con Rey- comento la gata al momento de suspirar.  
-¿Estas preocupada por algo Luna?- dijo Artemis sentándose a su lado.  
-Hay tantas cosas, el viaje de Darien, su depresión, las chicas y...  
-¿Y?- pregunto el gato.  
-No lo sé, hace días que me siento extraña, inquieta.  
-¿Pasa algo malo?  
-La verdad, no estoy segura, después de la muerte de Serena no me había sentido así- dijo la gata mientras recordaba la ultima vez que se sintió de esa manera:  
Fue el día del bautizo de la niña, Darien terminaba de bañarse, Serena estaba ya lista y terminaba de cambiar a Riny, Luna la observaba desde la cama.  
-¿Te sientes bien Luna? Pareces preocupada por algo- dijo Serena mientras arreglaba el vestido de su hija.  
-No es nada, estoy inquieta, es todo- dijo la gata.  
Serena dejo a la niña en la cuna y se sentó frente al espejo a terminar de peinarse.  
-¿Estas segura?, diría que extrañas a Artemis y estas nerviosa por volverlo a ver.  
-¿Yo extrañar a ese gato tonto?-respondió la gata saltando de la cama- si solo hace algunos meses que no lo veo.  
Serena se volvió hacia ella.  
-Entonces es algo mas- le dijo viéndola a los ojos.  
Luna quiso decirle que presentía algo malo, que hacia días que sentía una energía extraña, conocida, que algo iba a ocurrir pronto; pero no quiso preocuparla, le habia costado tanto ser feliz, y menos ese día.  
-No, nada, creo que es porque me estoy volviendo vieja- dijo Luna.  
Serena la cargo y acaricio su sedoso pelo negro.  
-¿Vieja tu? Pero si pareciera que fue ayer cuando te rescate de esos chicos molestos que te perseguían cerca de mi casa.  
-Eso fue hace como 5 años cuando empezaba todo lo que nos a tocado vivir, olvidas todos mis años en el milenio.   
-Ya no pienses en eso, olvídalo como lo he olvidado yo, al final todos somos felices y estamos en paz.  
-Tal vez tengas razón- dijo Luna encogiéndose los hombros.  
-No te preocupes, todo estará bien- concluyo Serena.  
Y hacia casi un mes desde ese día...  
-Si tan solo le hubiera dicho lo que presentía- comento Luna arrepentida.  
-Vamos, Luna, nada hubiera cambiado lo que paso, no fue tu culpa- le dijo Artemis.  
-Quizás, pero nunca sabré si se hubiera podido cambiar ese día.  
-¿Y dices que te has sentido igual? La misma energía...  
-No estoy segura, pero creo que esto aun no ha terminado- respondió ella.  
La noche empezaba a expandirse.  
  
  
Josh toco en el departamento de sus amigas. Llevaba algunas bolsas del supermercado.  
-Pasa Josh- le dijo Layra, al abrirle.  
-Gracias, pronto te demostrare mis dotes culinarios- le dijo entrando.  
Dejo las cosas en la cocina y empezó a sacar algunos utensilios.  
-Imery vendrá mas tarde, le urgía terminar un reporte de la oficina.  
-¿Cómo va el trabajo?-pregunto Josh, mientras cortaba algunos vegetales.  
-Creo que bien- contesto Layra- no permite que le ayude, quizás tiene miedo que eche a perder algo.  
-¿Cuándo empezaras?  
-La próxima semana, precisamente me llamo para decirme que un compañero de la oficina me asesorara- Layra iba a decirle que era Darien Chiba, pero recordó que a Josh no le había caído muy bien.  
-Me alegro, espero que terminen todo para finales de mes, cuando hagamos el viaje.  
-¿Cuál viaje?- pregunto Layra.  
-No lo recuerdas, bueno, perdón, tu memoria no ha mejorado verdad?  
-No te disculpes, solo explícame lo de ese viaje- le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.  
-Tu sugeriste que al terminar este trabajo, nos instalaríamos en Londres, siempre soñaste con trabajar allí- le dijo Josh.  
Layra se entristeció al no poder recordar nada, Josh lo noto.  
-¿Podrías contarme algo del pasado que no recuerdo, Josh?  
Él, dejo algunas cosas cocinándose y se sentó junto a ella en el comedor.  
-¿Cómo que te gustaría saber?- le pregunto.  
-No sé, cualquier cosa, como nos conocimos por ejemplo.  
Josh tomó aire, Layra lo miro atentamente.  
-Fuimos los mejores amigos desde pequeños- le dijo mientras perdía la vista en sus recuerdos- mis padres nunca me quisieron, ni se preocuparon por mí, escapaba con frecuencia de casa, un día cuando tenia mas o menos cinco años, te encontré jugando con una cometa cerca de un lago, tu madre te observaba desde una banca, tú volabas la cometa hasta que el hilo se rompió y esta cayó a la orilla del lago, comenzaste a llorar, yo me di cuenta y me metí para sacarla, termine todo mojado y lodoso, cuando te la regrese me distes un beso en la mejilla y luego te pusiste a reír al verme lleno de lodo, desde ese día nunca nos separamos, tu madre termino por "adoptarme".  
-¿Cómo era mi madre?- pregunto Layra un poco triste.  
-Era hermosa y amable, te quería muchísimo y yo también la quería.  
-¿Y mi padre?  
-Nunca supe nada de él, creo que murió antes que tu nacieras.  
Layra agacho la cabeza, y trato de no llorar, Josh le levanto la cara tomándola de la barbilla y mirándola con sus suaves ojos color miel.  
-Creo que no debí contarte nada, te has puesto triste- le dijo  
-No es tu culpa, soy yo la que no puedo recordar. Pareciera que empece a vivir el dia que desperté en el hospital.  
-Eso es lo que debes pensar siempre, Layra, no te preocupes por el pasado, solo piensa en el futuro- contesto Josh.  
Layra lo tomo de la mano.  
-Gracias, no sé lo que haría sin ti o Imery.  
-Aburrirte muchísimo- respondió Josh sonriendo. Layra termino por sonreír también.  
-Basta de platicas tristes, o se me quemara la comida- dijo él levantándose y regresando a la cocina.  
Darien subía rápidamente las escaleras del templo, a lo lejos parecía que una tormenta amenazaba con caer, llego justo cuando Rey salía al corredor.  
-Darien, pensé que nunca vendrías- le dijo esta al verlo.  
-El trabajo de la oficina me tomo mas tiempo de lo que creí.  
-Por lo de tus vacaciones, Amy nos comento algo sobre ello.  
-Si, pienso viajar la próxima semana.  
-Los extrañaremos.  
-¿Y mi hija?  
-Adentro con Luna y Artemis, se canso de esperarte y se quedo dormida.  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, parece que lloverá fuerte mas tarde.  
Rey y Darien entraron al templo, momentos después, él con la niña en brazos y junto a Luna se despedían de Rey y bajaban hacia al auto.  
-Todo estuvo delicioso, Josh, definitivamente cocinas mejor que Imery o yo- le dijo Layra recogiendo los platos.  
-Gracias- le dijo él ayudándola.  
Cuando terminaron, se sentaron en la sala a charlar un poco, hasta que Josh decidió irse.  
-En verdad te agradezco tu amabilidad, espero algún día pagarte lo de esta noche- le dijo Layra.  
-Tu sabes que lo hago con gusto, porque te amo...  
Layra se quedo turbada por las ultimas palabras de él, allí en la puerta de su departamento un hombre joven de cabello azul oscuro y ojos color miel, le decía que la amaba.  
-Josh, yo...  
-Sé que no puedo pedir que me entiendas, Layra, solo sé que te amo, y que he esperado mucho para decirte esto, decirte que te amo desde que éramos niños y que tengo la esperanza que algún día tu también me ames.  
-No sé que decirte.  
-No digas nada- le dijo Josh tomando su mano delicadamente- esperaré pacientemente a que tu corazón decida corresponderme.  
-Josh, no puedo prometerte nada.  
-No pido promesas, solo una oportunidad.  
Layra lo miro dulcemente y le sonrió; él se acerco lentamente a ella, Layra cerró los ojos y Josh la beso suavemente en los labios, despues de un instante se separaron.  
-Buenas noches, y piensa en lo que te he dicho.  
-Buenas noches, Josh.  
Él se alejo por el pasillo y ella entró al departamento.  
Un avion despegaba del aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, en el, cuatro jovenes se dirigian hacia Londres.  
Haruka dormia al lado de Michiru, mientras ella leia una revista, en el asiento de atrás, Hotaru y Setsuna conversaban:  
-Mi papá me extrañará mucho estos dias, aunque con el nuevo trabajo que consiguió en ese laboratorio se distraerá un poco- dijo Hotaru viendo por la ventana.  
-No te preocupes, él estará bien- respondió Setsuna.  
Hotaru la miró, parecía tranquila.  
-¿Estas segura de que lo que hacemos es lo correcto? Ellas podrían necesitarnos- le dijo.  
Setsuna la miro sencillamente a los ojos.  
-Hotaru, no te preocupes por eso, solo tu y yo sabemos que sucederá, si algo he aprendido es a dejar que las cosas tomen su curso libremente, trata de dormir, es un viaje largo- comento Setsuna.  
Hotaru miro de nuevo por la ventana.  
-"Ten cuidado Riny..."pensó.  
Justo en ese momento la bebé comenzó a llorar, recién habían llegado al departamento de Darien.  
-Cambiaré a la niña, Luna- le dijo Darien a la gata que se subía al sofá.  
-Esta bien -contestó ella.  
Darien entró en el dormitorio y Luna contemplo el cielo, seguía relampagueando.  
Imery llegó al departamento cuando la tormenta ya había empezado, entró algo empapada, Layra la esperaba en la sala.  
-Pensé que no llegarías, por la tormenta- le dijo mientras leía una revista.  
-Por poco- contestó ella dejando su portafolio y la chaqueta en una mesita junto a la puerta- iré a cambiarme esta ropa mojada.  
Entro a su cuarto, minutos después, llevaba una pijama de algodón muy cómoda.  
-Veo que Josh estuvo aquí- le dijo a Layra, cuando entró en la cocina y miro la comida que horas antes había preparado su amigo.  
-Si, vino y me invito a cenar- le comentó Layra, en su voz se notó un acento extraño.  
-Lastima que yo ya cené- respondió Imery- sucede algo, te noto extraña.  
Layra tomo aire mientras su amiga se sentaba en un sillón.  
-Josh me beso- le dijo lentamente. Imery se quedo sorprendida, luego salió de su asombro.  
-Así que al fin se decidió, pobre muchacho, lo traes loco- le dijo con una sonrisa.  
-Por favor Imery, no es gracioso- le respondió Layra algo molesta.  
-Cálmate ¿sí?, solo bromeaba, pero realmente te quiere y me alegro por ti y por él.  
-El problema- interrumpió Layra- es que yo no siento nada por él.  
-Aprenderás a quererlo, dale una oportunidad, es muy dulce y lleva mucho tiempo amándote.  
-¿Cuánto?  
-Desde la universidad si no me equivoco, antes tal vez, para comenzar fue tu amigo antes que yo.  
Layra la miro extrañada, Imery debía saber, seguramente su vida, la vida que ella no recordaba.  
-Imery, cuéntame de mí- le dijo en forma de suplica, ya no soportaba su perdida de memoria.  
-Esta bien- le dijo suspirando- nosotras nos conocimos en la universidad, Josh y yo estudiábamos en la misma, luego tu te pasaste a la nuestra, nos volvimos inseparables, al principio eras muy callada, estabas como deprimida con lo que tu misma llamaste "lo otro".  
-¿"lo otro"?-pregunto Layra.  
-Si, pero creo que no me explico bien, veras, tu y Josh eran amigos desde pequeños, pero sus carreras los separaron, tu madre murió cuando tú entrantes a la universidad, a tu padre nunca lo nombraste, viviste sola un tiempo, contando solamente con la amistad de Josh, luego sucedió...  
-¿Qué?- pregunto Layra desesperada.  
-Te enamoraste perdidamente de alguien, Josh me contó que nunca te había visto tan ilusionada por algo, eras feliz aunque él no lo supiera, era un amor callado, secreto, te conformabas con verlo y hablarle de vez en cuando, un día tomates valor y fuiste tú la que le confesaste que lo amabas, pero el no sentía lo mismo por ti, fue un golpe muy duro para ti, te deprimiste tanto que dejaste la universidad y estudiaste en la que Josh y yo estudiábamos, poco a poco nos hicimos amigas, terminamos la carrera y nos ofrecieron este trabajo por nuestra tesis, viajamos aquí; antes del accidente me comentaste que nunca te habias podido reponer de eso, el día del accidente...  
-Espera- le dijo Layra, levantándose algo asustada y haciendo esfuerzos por recordar, retorcía nerviosamente sus manos- por mas que trato no puedo recordar nada, continua.  
-El día del accidente me llamaste al celular, estabas nerviosa, me dijiste que lo habías visto aquí en Japón, que estaba con otra mujer, que no podías soportarlo, trate de calmarte, pero parecía que no me escuchabas, repetías una y otra vez que lo amabas demasiado, luego me colgaste, no supe de ti hasta que Josh me llamo desde el hospital avisándome del accidente.  
Layra no podía creerlo, su mente estaba en blanco, todo le parecía tan irreal, pero confiaba en Imery, sabia que ella no le mentiría.  
-Creo que como siempre hable demasiado- le dijo ella levantándose también- porque no intentas dormir, te hará bien.  
-Creo que es lo que necesito, de todos modos gracias- le respondió Layra. Luego le interrogo:  
-Imery, ¿nunca te dije su nombre?  
-Nunca, y ahora lo has olvidado, tal vez es lo mejor, no crees.  
-Tal vez...-respondió Layra.  
Ambas entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones.  
  
"Es lo mismo, el mismo lugar, la persecución, el abismo, estoy de nuevo frente al abismo, el brazo me duele, giro hacia el abismo, sin embargo, algo me hace regresar a ver las sombras, una de ellas se acerca, no me muevo, de pronto siento miedo, un miedo que recorre todo mi cuerpo, regreso a la orilla del abismo, cierro los ojos...  
Al abrirlos, estoy en otro lugar, es distinto, parece una llanura, hay flores, su fragancia me tranquiliza, la mayoría son rosas blancas, hay alguien aquí conmigo, es él, su figura no es muy clara, no distingo su rostro, pero sé que esta aquí.  
-No te amo, no te amo, nunca podré amarte.  
Su voz parece taladrar mi cabeza, lagrimas brotan de mis ojos sin que pueda evitarlo, camino hacia él.  
-Espera...  
Parece que no me escucha, se aleja, se desvanece, estoy sola, otra vez sola, siempre sola..."  
Las lagrimas salían de sus ojos cuando Layra despertó, se levantó sollozando, era muchas cosas en su cabeza, muchos pensamientos confusos, llego hasta la ventana, miro las estrellas en lo alto del firmamento negro de la noche y las luces de la gran ciudad, regreso a la cama, la misma sensacion de frio y vacio la envolvio, tomo una cápsula para dormir que Josh le había recetado y se acostó tratando de relajarse y conciliar el sueño. No miro la extraña sombra que la observaba, flotando, afuera de su ventana, embozo una ligera sonrisa y murmuro algo:  
-Pronto será el momento, todo terminará... -decia y lentamente desapareció.  
  
.......................................................................  
Ya falta poco para terminar, espero que no los aburra, gracias a las personas que me han dejado reviews... 


	6. Capitulo 6: Sentimientos

"SEPARACION"  
Autora:ATENEA  
atenea81sv@yahoo.com  
Capitulo Seis.  
Darien despertó sobresaltado, el sueño esta vez fue diferente, no veia a Serena, la buscaba en algo que parecia un palacio en ruinas, la llamaba, pero no la pudo encontrar.  
Se levanto de la cama, recordando que era el primer día de sus vacaciones, que durarían todo un mes, la pequeña bebé jugaba silenciosamente en su cuna y Luna no estaba en la habitación. Eran cerca de las 7:45 a.m.  
Cuando terminaba el desayuno, la gata negra regreso al departamento.  
-Luna, ¿donde andabas?-pregunto, al mismo tiempo que preparaba un biberón para la niña.  
-Por allí, necesitaba dar una vuelta.  
-Será mejor que nos alistemos, saldremos como a las 8:30, iremos a visitar a una amiga.  
-¿Lita no vendrá por la niña?-interrogo la gata.  
-Hoy no, después, a la hora del almuerzo iremos al restaurante- le dijo él.  
-Como quieras- respondió ella.  
Imery terminaba de arreglarse para irse al trabajo, Layra también daba vueltas por el departamento.  
-No olvides que Darien vendrá hoy- le dijo Imery- le deje la dirección ayer.  
-¿No te dijo a que horas?-pregunto ella.  
-Como a las nueve, le comentaste algo ayer a Josh.  
-Como querías que le dijera algo, con lo que paso.  
-Es cierto, olvide que ayer fue todo un casanova, mejor que no le hayas dicho nada, o hubieras despertado sus celos- le dijo Imery en tono burlón. Layra se volvió hacia a ella, también sonriendo.  
-Nunca debí contarte nada, hoy no me dejaras en paz- le dijo.  
-Hasta que no suceda algo mejor, no- contesto Imery sagazmente.  
-Ya vete, o llegaras tarde al trabajo- termino diciendo Layra.  
-Vengo en la tarde- le dijo Imery saliendo del departamento.  
Josh conducía rápidamente su auto, hacia el hospital, el recuerdo de la noche anterior regresó a su mente, los tierno ojos de Layra, el beso que le dio, su voz, estaba convencido que la amaba, siempre la había amado.  
-Imery prometió que pronto nos iríamos de aquí, entonces aprenderás a amarme- murmuro evocando su rostro.  
Eran las 8:45 de la mañana, el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, el timbre del departamento sonó, Layra dejo un periódico que leía y se dirigió a la puerta a abrir.  
-Darien, es un gusto volverlo a ver- le dijo al ver a Darien, quien sostenía a una bebe y llegaba con un gato.  
-Layra, a mí también me alegra volverla a ver, disculpe, pero traje a toda mi familia- le dijo mientras entraba.  
-No se preocupe, me agrada tener compañía, de vez en cuando, estoy muy sola por las mañanas- le respondió, luego observo a la bebé, le parecía familiar- ¿y esta damita quien es?  
-Ella es mi hija, Riny.  
-Creo que ya nos conocemos, parece que la vi ayer en un restaurante, con la señorita Lita Kino.  
-Es una de sus madrinas de bautizo, la cuidan mientras trabajo.  
-Pero ahora esta de vacaciones- le dijo ella.  
-Si y es por eso que me tome el atrevimiento de traerla conmigo, es muy poco el tiempo que paso con ella- le dijo mientras la sentaba en un sillón, Luna se acomodo a los pies de la niña, mientras esta jugaba con algunos muñecos.  
-Es muy hermosa, se parece mucho a usted- le comento Layra, mientras la veía jugar.  
-No, creo que se parece mas a mi esposa- le respondió Darien, observándola también.  
Layra lo miro, con esas palabras en su rostro se dibujo una tristeza profunda.  
-Imery me comento que ella murió en un accidente- le dijo sin pensarlo, aunque arrepintiéndose luego, de seguro era muy doloroso para él recordar eso.  
-Si, hace casi un mes... -contesto Darien.  
-Lo siento, sobretodo por la bebe, ella necesitara una madre cuando crezca.  
-Tendrá alrededor de 7, bueno casi, eran muy amigas de mi esposa y mías también, la quieren mucho- respondió él.  
Layra lo miro de nuevo, su semblante había cambiado y se veía mas animado ahora.  
-Será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar- le dijo mientras se dirigía a su cuarto- Imery me dejo algunos papeles y gráficos que he estado estudiando pero que necesito que usted me explique.  
-Layra, puedo pedirle un favor- le dijo Darien mirándola.  
Ella se volvió hacia él.  
-¿Cuál?  
-Deberíamos tutearnos, no lo crees, no hay motivo para formalidades.  
-Creo que si, regreso ahora- le dijo con una leve sonrisa y entrando en el cuarto.  
-Estoy muy contenta de que vengas a verme, justo ahora que no tengo pacientes- le dijo Amy a Mina, las dos caminaban por los pasillos de del hospital donde Amy trabajaba.  
-Hoy no tenia que hacer y me dije: Mina Aino por que no visitas a una de tus amigas, y aquí estoy.  
-Rey no estaba y Lita tenia mucho que hacer ¿verdad?- dijo Amy mirándola.  
Mina se echo a reir, pero luego se quedo callada, era verdad, Amy como siempre comprendió.  
-No importa, de todas maneras me alegra que estés aquí- le dijo.  
Ambas tropezaron con un doctor que pasaba por allí.  
-Disculpe- dijo él. De pronto las miro a las dos.  
-No hay problema, ¿doctor Lowless?- dijo Amy mirando su nombre en la gabacha, de pronto recordó algo- Josh Lowless supongo.  
-Si, soy yo- contesto Josh.  
-Amy Mizuno, mucho gusto- le dijo ella- conocí a su amiga Layra Anderson hace algunos días, me gustaría conocer mas su caso.  
Josh parecía preocupado, trato de calmarse.  
-Seria un gusto para mí doctora, pero ahora tengo mucho trabajo, si me disculpan- le dijo mientras se alejaba rápidamente. Amy quedo muy sorprendida por su actitud.  
-Lo conozco- dijo suavemente Mina, que mientras la conversación no había quitado la vista de Josh.  
-¿En serio? De donde- pregunto Amy a su amiga.  
-Ese es precisamente el problema, no recuerdo de donde- contesto Mina.  
Ambas siguieron su camino.  
-De esta manera, con la ayuda de las exportaciones, la empresa se ha logrado recuperar y crecer con singular rapidez- le decía Darien, al mismo tiempo que le mostraba una gráfica a Layra. Ella lo observaba con atención.  
-Ahora comprendo un poco mas, sin embargo hay algunas cosas que necesito que me explique- le dijo-pero creo que será hasta mañana-dijo viendo el reloj de la sala, eran cerca de las 12:00 m.  
-Si, el tiempo ha pasado volando, quede de verme con mis amigas en un restaurante.- le respondió él.  
La bebé que hasta entonces había estado dormida, despertó súbitamente llorando.  
-¿Me permite cargarla?  
-Desde luego- contesto Darien.  
Layra se levanto de la mesa donde había estado trabajando con Darien y se dirigió a la bebé, la tomo apaciblemente en sus brazos y comenzó a mecerla suavemente, con el mismo impulso maternal del restaurante la tarde anterior.  
-En verdad es muy dulce- dijo mirándola.  
Luna que hasta ese momento no había reparado en ella, la miro, la misma sensación de inquietud la embargo, era extraño.  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos, o llegaremos tarde- dijo Darien levantándose y arreglando las cosas de la niña.  
-De verdad me ayudo mucho la explicación- le dijo Layra dándole a la bebé.  
-Volveremos mañana como a la misma hora- respondió dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
-Los espero, adiós.  
Layra los vio alejarse por el pasillo, entro de nuevo a su departamento.  
La cabeza comenzó a dolerle, se sentía débil, y un vago rumor que no pudo entender parecía que sonaba dentro de su cabeza, arreglo algunos papeles y se fue a su habitación, se acostó sobre la cama y se quedo dormida.  
Josh estaba más nervioso que nunca, temblaba mientras acomodaba algunas medicinas en un estante, una enfermera que le ayudaba pareció preocuparse.  
-¿Le sucede algo doctor?- pregunto.  
-No nada, desearía que fuera a cardiología a traer unos exámenes que me urge examinar.-le contesto él.  
-Con gusto, regreso luego- respondió la enfermera, mientras salía del consultorio.  
Josh respiro profundo, eran demasiadas cosas, demasiadas.  
Una chica entro en el consultorio apenas se fue la enfermera.  
-Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma o algo así- le dijo.  
Josh se volvió lentamente hasta donde estaba, su mirada era extraña.  
-Pensé que no vendrías, Imery, estoy cansado de esta situación- le dijo al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer algunos papeles.  
Ella le sonrió.  
-¿Qué sucede ahora?  
-Las cosas se complican demasiado, es mejor terminar aquí.  
-Aun falta algunos asuntos que resolver antes de que nos vayamos.  
El se levanto violentamente y se acerco a ella de manera amenazadora. Ella no pareció temerle, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Josh tomo del brazo a Imery.  
-Vamonos, ya no hay nada que nos interese para quedarnos.  
-Te equivocas- le dijo soltándose de su mano- aun falta para el viaje, y tengo cosas que hacer.  
-Imery...  
-Vamos Josh- dijo rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de él- si gustas podremos irnos la próxima semana, así todo acabara y recuperaras la paz.  
-Solo esta semana, lo prometiste...  
-Claro, querido, después de todo si estoy aquí es por ti- le dijo ella soltándose y saliendo del consultorio.  
Josh quedo un poco mas calmado después de la conversación.  
*****  
La semana paso rápido, Layra y Darien terminaron la semana hablando de la oficina y de otras cosas, en un corto tiempo ambos llegaron a ser buenos amigos, conversaban casi de cualquier cosa, en pocas palabras se entendieron de maravilla.  
Josh visitaba a Layra casi todos los días por las tardes, del asunto del beso nunca volvieron a hablar, Josh seguía esperando que fuese ella quien tomara la iniciativa; sin embargo a Layra parecía habérsele olvidado esa noche, no quiso pensar mas en ello y lo logro, sus días fueron alegres porque aunque fuera una semana no se volvió a sentir sola, con la compañía de Darien y la niña por las mañanas, la de Josh en las tardes y solamente en las noches cuando después de conversar con Imery se quedaba en su cuarto, la pesadilla que la atormentaba, la hacia recordar que aquello era solo temporal y que no podía cambiarlo.  
A Darien, también le cayo bien la compañía de Layra, incluso las chicas lo notaron, la proximidad del viaje, sin embargo le causo una tristeza inexplicable que solo él estaba dispuesto a sentir y no a demostrar, era como si dejara algo de su vida y recuerdos en es país donde tan dichoso e infeliz había sido, sabia que solo serían unos días, pero no lo pudo evitar, a su mente venia el dulce rostro de su esposa, sus profundos ojos azules, cuando le decía que lo amaba, el mismo color de los de Layra, y aunque el no estuviera dispuesto a aceptar, por ella había nacido un cariño especial, lo comprendía y por primera vez desde la muerte de Serena se sentía tranquilo. Aunque su mente no pudo dejar de pensar que de alguna manera la estaba traicionando.  
El ultimo día de su asesoría, Layra le pidió que regresara por la tarde, que necesitaba le explicara algo mas, él dudó por unos segundos, pero al mirar los ojos de Layra, termino aceptando, se despidieron como siempre a mediodía.  
  
Eran como las 4:00 p.m. cuando Josh, desde el hospital, llamo a Layra.  
-Aló  
-¿Layra? Te invito a cenar esta noche- le dijo él.  
-¿Esta noche?- respondió ella, pensando que le había pedido a Darien que regresara mas tarde, quería invitarlo a cenar por lo amable que había sido al sacrificar una semana de sus vacaciones por ayudarla- lo siento Josh, pero...  
-¿Sucede algo?  
-No, es solamente que... - no quería mentirle pero recordó lo que dijo una vez Imery "Podrías despertar sus celos..." y lo que ella menos necesitaba era perder la amistad de Josh- Imery y yo saldremos de compras, tu sabes por el viaje, y no creo que regresemos temprano.  
-Te lo preguntaba porque tengo la oportunidad de cambiar un turno para hoy en la noche pero si es asi, mejor lo hago.  
-Te prometo que mañana iremos a donde tu quieras.  
-Es una promesa- le dijo y colgó.  
Layra estaba mas tranquila y se fue a dar una ducha y comenzar a arreglarse.  
  
-¿Rey? Quería invitarte a cenar- le dijo Lita por teléfono.  
-¿Cuál es el motivo?-pregunto esta.  
-Hace dos años que Andrew y yo empezamos nuestra relación, y pensé que seria bueno que todas nos reuniéramos para celebrarlo.  
-¿Llamaste a las demás?  
-Sí, Amy viene para acá con Brad, su novio y Mina dijo que traería a un amigo actor, solo faltan tú y Nicolás, por supuesto que invitare a Darien, pero no sé si se sienta mal.  
-Creo que no, veras, él iba a salir hoy en la tarde, tenia que trabajar con la chica compañera de la empresa.  
-¿Layra?  
-Ella, precisamente me dejó a la niña para que se la cuidara, Luna esta con nosotras.  
-Darien me comento que se lleva muy bien con ella, la he visto un par de veces y me cae muy bien.-comentó Lita  
-Yo solo la conozco de vista, pero también Amy me dice que es muy simpática, ¿por qué no le llamas, lo invitas y le dices que la lleve?- sugirió Rey.  
-Es una excelente idea, tu y Nicolás pueden traer a la niña, una empleada puede hacerse cargo de ella.  
-Nos vemos mas tarde entonces, le diré a Nicolás.  
-Claro- respondió Lita y colgó. Marco el numero del departamento de Darien.  
-Bueno... - respondió él.  
-Darien, hola, habla Lita.  
-Hola Lita.  
-Me preguntaba si podrías venir a cenar esta noche al restaurante.  
-Me encontré a Andrew en la tarde y me comento que deseaban hacer una cena por su aniversario- dijo Darien.  
-Algo así, las chicas vendrán con sus parejas, solo faltarías tu y...  
-Serena- respondió él, evitando que Lita continuara.  
-Darien... yo...  
-No te preocupes, yo también a veces olvido que ella ya no esta aquí- respondió él, tratando de ocultar la tristeza que ese momento le causaba.  
-Bueno, el asunto es que nos agradaría nos acompañaras- le dijo ella como animándolo.  
-Me encantaría- dijo mas calmado- pero creo que trabajara esta noche con Layra.  
-Si ese es el problema, puedes traerla, me cae bien y quisiera conocerla más.  
-Se lo propondré, después de todo creo que ya esta lista en todo lo relacionado con la oficina.  
-Entonces los espero a las seis ¿te parece?  
-Bien, ahí tratare que estemos.- le dijo colgando el teléfono.  
  
El timbre del departamento de Layra sonó.  
-Voy- respondió Layra terminándose de arreglar, llevaba un vestido negro con un discreto chal, tenia su cabello castaño recogido en un moño, que dejaba caer algunos de sus mechones sobre sus hombros, ligeramente maquillada, salio a abrirle la puerta a Darien.  
-Darien, pasa- le dijo  
Darien entro pero no pudo dejar de verla, se veía hermosa.  
-Pensé que hoy trabajaríamos- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.  
-No precisamente, fue lo que te dije a mediodía, pero en verdad quería invitarte a cenar, has sido muy amable conmigo y deseaba agradecerte por ayudarme con el trabajo- le dijo ella sonriendo. Él también sonrió.  
-Entonces me leíste la mente, venia a preguntarte si deseabas cenar conmigo y unos amigos- le dijo Darien. Layra se sintió muy contenta.  
-Pero yo te lo pedí primero, esta bien, vamos.- le dijo Layra.  
Ambos salieron del departamento.  
  
La velada fue muy agradable, con las ocurrencias de Mina, la seriedad de Amy y los regaños de Rey a Nicolás, Lita disfrutó mucho el compartir la cena con ese grupo de amigos, ella y Andrew estaban bastante felices; las chicas conocieron mejor a Layra, a pesar de su carácter algo introvertido, a todas les cayo bien. Notaron porque Darien se sentía mas animado con su compañía, ambos parecían tener tanto en común.  
Después de la cena, mientras tomaban el café, a Mina se le ocurrió, que al día siguiente, harían un picnic de despedida, ya que Darien y Riny viajarían por la tarde, hacia los Estados Unidos.  
Al final, todos se despidieron de la feliz pareja, Brad llevo a Amy a su casa, Rey se fue con Nicolás, y Mina junto a su amigo decidieron ir a una discoteca.  
Darien se ofreció a llevar a Layra a su departamento.  
-Tus amigas son muy simpáticas- le dijo ella mientras Darien conducía el auto.  
-Si, son unas grandes personas- respondió él- con mi esposa eran inseparables.  
-Debieron ser buenas amigas.  
-Las mejores.  
-Yo en cambio tengo pocos amigos, Imery, Josh...  
-Y yo- terminó él. Layra lo miro.  
-Por supuesto.- le dijo sonriendo  
-¿Iras mañana al picnic?  
-Tratare- contestó ella, la idea del picnic la hizo ponerse seria.  
-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Darien sin dejar de conducir.  
-No nada- murmuró ella.  
Llegaron frente al edificio donde Layra vivía.  
-Te agradezco mucho la invitación, aunque era yo quien te invitó primero- le dijo.  
-Ya abra ocasión para que me invites- respondió Darien.  
Se miraron un momento a los ojos.  
-No creo, te vas mañana... -le dijo.  
Él la mira de nuevo, no sabia porque pero le encantaba verla a los ojos, de pronto sintió como un pequeño nudo se formaba en su garganta.  
-Si, pero volveré- le dijo a ella.  
Layra disimulo una sonrisa.  
-Bien, entonces adiós.  
-Hasta mañana- contesto él.  
Layra se bajo del auto y lo vio alejarse. Una tristeza extraña la embargo, no deseaba que se fuera, que se alejara de ella, subió al departamento, entro, por algunas cosas noto que Imery ya había llegado, estaría seguramente en su habitación, se fue a su alcoba, tenia ganas de llorar, y un pequeño dolor en el pecho, trato de calmarse de analizar su estado, y termino aceptando una conclusión difícil de creer, se habia enamorado de Darien en tan solo unos días, sus sentimientos eran confusos al principio, pero con la proximidad de su viaje, habían aflorado lo suficiente como para que ella misma los notara, sin embargo estaba conciente que él posiblemente no sintiera lo mismo que ella, después de todo, recién había enviudado, y la idea que no la amara fue la que más dolor le causo.  
-Darien... -murmuro entre lagrimas, acostada sobre la cama- si tan solo tuviera la oportunidad de demostrarte lo que siento -dijo- si tan solo hubiera una esperanza...  
Siguió llorando en silencio un largo rato, hasta que finalmente se durmió.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Habia oido sobre ellos, pero nunca me habia dado un bloqueo mental, escribiendo este capitulo, hubo un momento que no sabia que escribir, felizmente lo supere rapido. Este capitulo tambien salio largo.  
Creo que ya saben las respuestas a algunas preguntas que surgieron al principio, sino es asi, lean el proximo capitulo, es el final de este fic.  
Dudas, comentario, etc a atenea81sv@yahoo.com 


	7. Capitulo 7: Fin y Principio

"SEPARACION"  
Autora:ATENEA  
atenea81sv@yahoo.com  
Capitulo Siete.  
Darien se paseaba intranquilo por la habitación, era muy temprano, pero no había podido dormir mucho la noche anterior, estaba nervioso, Luna lo miraba desde la cama.  
-Darien, ¿sucede algo?  
Él la miró un momento  
-No, ¿por qué?  
-Te noto intranquilo.  
-Es por el viaje, no me hagas caso- le dijo, pero la gata no pareció muy convencida.  
-Las chicas nos esperan a las 9:00 en el parque- respondió.  
-Si, será mejor que arregle a la niña- le dijo tomando a la bebé y saliendo del cuarto.  
-Esto no me gusta- se repitió la gata negra para si misma- el día parece demasiado extraño.  
Layra se levanto tarde, por primera vez, la pesadilla la había dejado en paz, en cambio, un profundo sueño la envolvió desde que se acostara, una pesadez extraña que la había mantenido en cama, un cansancio extremo.  
Hizo esfuerzos por levantarse, mientras lo hacia, recordó la noche anterior, la cena, Darien, sus sentimientos cuando al fin quedo sola, el amor que él le había inspirado y el dolor de saber que era imposible, al parecer la historia de su vida volvía a repetirse.  
Cuando al fin pudo levantarse, miro el reloj, eran como las ocho de la mañana, recordó el picnic de despedida a Darien, pero sintió que no tendría la fuerza suficiente para verlo de nuevo, decidió no ir, quedarse en casa y pasar todo el día descansando.  
El timbre del teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos.  
-Si... - dijo sin animo de contestar.  
-Layra llamaba para invitarte a desayunar- le dijo Josh.  
-Josh, me siento cansada y no tengo deseos de salir- le contesto.  
-Layra, recuerda que me prometiste que hoy irias conmigo- le reprochó él.  
Ella recordó su promesa.  
-Esta bien, te espero en media hora- le dijo.  
-Allí estaré- le dijo él mas animado luego colgó.  
Ella colgó lentamente el teléfono, se dirigió al baño y tomo una larga lucha fría para tratar de quitarse ese cansancio que le recorría todo el cuerpo, cuando salió, se cambio y se dirigió a la cocina.  
-¿Imery?- pregunto pero no hubo respuesta, lo cual la sorprendió, estaba acostumbrada a que Imery se fuera temprano cuando trabajaba, pero era domingo, y ella acostumbraba a dormir hasta tarde. Sin embargo, estaba sola y no había ninguna nota, le extraño sobremanera y decidió buscarla en su cuarto, al que nunca había entrado, ya que ambas respetaban su privacidad. Entro tímidamente pero no había nadie, parecía todo en perfecto orden, pareciera que nadie viviera allí, incluso una ligera capa de polvo cubría todos los objetos de la habitación,noto, entonces que sobre la mesa, junto a la cama habia un extraño polvo rojo, un escalofrío la envolvió y salió presurosamente de esta. Espero a Josh en la sala.  
  
-Hola Josh- dijo Layra mientras le abría la puerta.  
-Vengo por ti- dijo entrando- tengo todo un programa listo para hoy.  
-Espero que no sea muy largo-murmuro Layra tocándose el cuello.  
-¿Por qué? Te sientes mal.  
-Solo cansada...  
-Para eso estoy aquí, para quitarte el cansancio.- le dijo sonriendo.  
-Josh  
-Vamonos ya o nos retrasaremos- le dijo el muchacho de cabello azul oscuro y ojos de color miel. Layra lo tomo del brazo y salieron del departamento.  
El sol brillaba con fuerza, en el parque las chicas habían preparado el picnic bajo un inmenso árbol de cerezos en flor, esperaban a Darien y a la bebé, llegaron a la hora esperada.  
-¿Layra no vendrá?- pregunto Rey mientras le quitaba a la niña de los brazos.  
-No-respondio él- creo que tenia otros planes.  
-Lastima- dijo Amy- es muy simpática y amable.  
-Lo que no se puede decir del amigo- comento Mina.  
-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Rey.  
-Amy y yo nos topamos con él una vez en el hospital y fue muy cortante, aunque no me sale de la cabeza que lo he visto antes.  
-A mí también me pareció conocerlo- comento Darien- tal vez...   
-¿Dónde?- pregunto Mina.  
-No lo recuerdo.  
-Bueno, vamos a disfruta del picnic- dijo Lita animándolas.  
Todos se sentaron sobre la mesa. Luna y Artemis bajo el árbol de cerezos, un poco alejados.  
-¿En que piensas Luna?- le dijo Artemis.  
-En el hombre que mencionan, creo que lo vi una vez cuando con Rey fuimos a dejar a la niña al departamento.  
-¿Y?  
-No me lo vas a creer, pero le note un parecido a Ángel.  
-¿Ángel?, el...  
-El hermano de Serena- termino de decir la gata.  
La mañana transcurría lentamente.  
  
-Comiste poco, ¿De verdad te sientes bien?- le pregunto Josh a Layra mientras conducía.  
-Si es solo que no tenia apetito.- respondió ella.  
Un as de luz, como un rayo iluminó por un instante a Layra, su expresión hasta ese momento tranquila y sonriente se volvió seria de pronto.  
-Vamos al parque- dijo sin mirar a Josh, solamente mantenía su vista fija al frente.  
-Al parque ¿para qué?  
-Vamos por favor, necesito hacer algo allí- contesto ella.  
Él la miro extrañado.  
-Si eso es lo que quieres... - le dijo y condujo hasta el parque.  
Layra se bajo del auto y comenzó a caminar de prisa, Josh iba detrás de ella siguiéndola. Ella caminaba como empujada por una fuerza extraña, no sabia a donde iba, solamente quería llegar.  
Finalmente se detuvo frente a una pequeña colina, sobre la cual se extendía la sombra que proyectaba un enorme árbol de cerezos en flor, se detuvo frente a esta, Darien y las chicas la miraron.  
-Layra pensé que no vendrías- le dijo Darien levantándose, ella lo miraba fijamente.  
-Darien yo... - iba a decir algo cuando inconscientemente se llevo una mano al pecho.  
-Layra ¿qué hacemos aquí?- dijo Josh tomándola del brazo- Vamonos.  
-No- le respondió ella mientras se soltaba bruscamente- Debo decirle algo a Darien.  
-¿Qué?- pregunto Darien.  
Luna y Artemis, junto a las chicas se pusieron de pie, al lado de Darien, Luna no podía dejar de ver a Josh y a Layra, definitivamente, estaba sucediendo algo extraño con esas personas, la misma sensación de inquietud la embargo.  
-Darien te amo... -le dijo Layra suavemente, mientras mantenía su mano en el pecho y la apretaba, arrugando la blusa que llevaba puesta.  
-Layra... - respondió él.  
Ella mantenía la vista fija en él, un pequeño dolor en el pecho la afligía, sin embargo tenia que mantenerse allí, saber la verdad.  
-Dime que me amas también- le dijo, empezó a tener problemas para respirar- dímelo...  
Darien se quedo mudo unos segundos, ella mantenía su mirada fija, una ola de sentimientos confusos se desato en su cerebro, no sabia que hacer o decir, sentía algo por ella, era cierto, pero más que amor, era un sentimiento confuso de amistad y compasión, un sentimiento que no había experimentado antes por nadie, diferente al amor por Serena, y sin embargo igual de fuerte.  
-Layra, no puedo mentirte, no te amo...  
Ella no pudo escuchar mas, sus sentimientos, su corazón se disolvían en una suave neblina, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, el dolor en el pecho iba en aumento, sintió como si al fin hubiera caído en el fondo del abismo de sus pesadillas.  
-¿Por qué no eres franco con ella, Darien?  
La voz sonó a espaldas de Josh, todos excepto Layra dirigieron la mirada hacia donde provenía.  
-¿Por qué no le dices que amas a otra mujer? Aunque haya muerto.  
-Imery, por favor Vamonos- le dijo Josh.  
Ella camino y se coloco al lado de Layra.  
-No te ama- le repitió al oído.  
-Layra... -dijo suavemente Josh- ven conmigo, Vamonos...  
Imery lo miro, en sus ojos brillaba una luz extraña.  
-Deja de interrumpir, ¿quieres?  
-Imery, me distes tu palabra... - contesto Josh- dijiste que no la lastimarías.  
-No la lastimo, tan solo le digo la verdad- le dijo mirándolo, luego regreso su cabeza junto a Layra.  
-Ama a Serena, y nunca podrá amarte a ti.  
-¡Cállate Imery!- grito Darien, se acerco lentamente a Layra.- No la escuches...  
Ella no le respondió con los ojos aun fijos en él, se encontraba paralizada por las palabras de Darien, "No te amo", sonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, solo podía escuchar a Imery, lo demás no existía, dejo de existir con sus ultimas palabras, sintió como si su cuerpo fuera de plomo y cayera irremediablemente en el abismo, se dejo caer al suelo frente a Darien, era demasiado dolor, demasiado, tapo su rostro con sus manos; poco a poco dejo de sentir dolor, dejo de escuchar, dejo de pensar. Se levanto, quito con su brazo algunas lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Su mirada había perdido la luz.  
Josh entonces comprendió...  
-Imery, déjala- le dijo tomándola del brazo- recuerda tu promesa.  
Ella lo miro con rencor.  
-¿Y tu me creíste? Por favor Josh... - le dijo ella sonriendo- durante tanto tiempo no pudiste saber que mentía y ahora- mientras decía esto formo con su mano una pequeña bola de energía- ya no te necesito, querido Ángel.  
Le lanzo la bola, esta impacto a Josh y lo tiro a un par de metros de donde estaba, malherido.  
Fue Rey la primera en reaccionar.  
-¿Quién eres tu?  
Ella se volvió hacia los demás.  
-Será mejor que terminemos con esto- dirigió la mirada hacia Darien- nunca imagine, Endymion, que ni tu ni las guerreras de los planetas no fueras capaces de reconocer a su princesa... - diciendo esto paso su mano frente a Layra, esta se ilumino un instante y se transformo: su cabello se volvio largo y rubio, su cara cambio ligeramente, solamentes sus ojos azules continuaron iguales, fijos en Darien.   
-¡Serena!- murmuro asombrado.   
Allí frente a él, estaba la mujer que amaba y que creyó perdida.  
Ella al escuchar ese nombre, cerro lentamente los ojos, dejando escapar una ultima lágrima, luego desapareció. Darien trato de detenerla, pero no pudo.  
Imery entonces cambio sutilmente su forma, su cabello negro se agitaba con la energía que emanaba, sus ojos brillaron con una luz maligna. Luna, quien estaba con Artemis frente a las chicas, dijo horrorizada.  
-Nemesis...  
-Luna, ha pasado tanto tiempo, es un gusto volverte a ver.  
-¿Qué has hecho con Serena?- grito Lita mientras, Rey quien sostenia a la bebé, daba algunos pasos hacia atrás.  
Ella ignoro la pregunta, miro fijamente a Darien.  
-¿Sabes que es peor que perder a la persona que amas?- le dijo con sarcasmo, embozando una leve sonrisa- perderla dos veces, pronto lo comprobaras, y cuando eso suceda- le dijo mientras se elevaba y desaparecía- me encargare de ustedes...  
-Espera- dijo Amy, pero la sombra había desaparecido.  
Todo se quedaron quietos por un momento, impresionados por lo que acababa de suceder, mudos de asombro, Serena estaba viva, era Layra, la habían tenido tan cerca sin saber quien era y ahora Nemesis se la había llevado. Fue Mina quien reaccionó...  
-¡Ángel!- gritó, mientras corría al lugar donde estaba tirado Josh, tenia la parte izquierda de su cuerpo quemada, aun estaba conciente.  
Darien y las demás también corrieron hacia él.  
-Ángel ¿Por qué?- pregunto Mina mientras trataba de sostenerlo.  
-Se la llevo ¿verdad?...- dijo Josh con dificultad  
-Si- contesto Mina.  
Darien llego junto a ellos, lo tomo de la camisa y desesperado lo interrogaba.  
-¿Dónde esta Serena? ¿Adónde se la llevo Némesis?  
Josh lo miro.  
-No lo sé...  
-Mientes- dijo Darien agitándolo, estaba realmente desesperado.  
-Pronto nada importara. - murmuro antes de desmayarse.  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí- sugirió Lita.  
-Vamos al templo, allí lo atenderé- dijo Amy.  
Todos se fueron al templo.  
  
Mientras, en una bodega abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad, la silueta de una mujer yacía hincada sobre el suelo, su mirada permanecía fija sobre el piso, no lloraba pero se notaba en ella una gran tristeza.  
-Layra...  
Ella se volteo al escuchar el nombre.  
-Imery- dijo reconociendo a su amiga.  
-Layra ¿estas bien?- dijo acercándose a ella.  
-No, me siento cansada y me duele el brazo- dijo tocando su brazo izquierdo.  
-Intenta dormir- sugirió Imery- aquí estarás segura.  
-Lo haré, gracias- dijo Layra, se acostó sobre algunas mantas e intento dormir.  
Imery la observo y sonrió, se dirigió a la puerta y se transformo en una sombra oscura.  
-Pronto... -murmuro mientras veía hacia fuera.  
  
En el templo, Amy trataba de curar a Josh con algunos medicamentos que Rey le dio, ella estaba frente al fuego sagrado, todos estaban en la misma habitación, Lita sostenía a la bebé.  
Fue Luna quien rompió el silencio.  
-Nunca pensé que Némesis aun seguiría con vida.  
Darien la miro, Luna la había reconocido, ella debía saber quien era.  
-Luna, ¿quién es ella?- pregunto Lita.  
Luna tomo aire.  
-Les contaré la historia- dijo-Todo comenzó cuando la Reina Serenity subió al trono, en el milenio de Plata, un hechicero muy poderoso que pertenecía al consejo de la Luna, se rebelo en contra de la Reina, el padre de Serena murió defendiéndola del hechicero cuando este trato de asesinarla, antes de morir, el malvado predijo que el día en que la Reina tuviera un hijo, nacería también un descendiente suyo, que acabaría con la dinastía real de la Luna.  
Los meses pasaron con relativa calma, hasta que la Reina dio a luz a una bebé, la princesa, sin embargo, los que formaban el consejo recordaron la profecía y buscaron al recién nacido hijo del hechicero, en todo el sistema solar solamente había nacido una niña de ojos y cabello negro el mismo día que la princesa, era hija de una doncella de alto rango de la Luna, quien murió al darle la vida, llamándola con su ultimo aliento: Némesis...  
La bebé fue traída frente a la Reina y el consejo, este ultimo decidió que lo mejor seria asesinarla, pero la Reina intervino y cambio la orden, enviando a la pequeña al lado oscuro de la Luna, teniendo como única compañía a una leal súbdita y amiga de la Reina llamada Alcante, quien partió de inmediato con la bebé. Así pasaron los años, la Reina visitaba a la pequeña Némesis una vez al año, en muchas ocasiones yo misma la acompañe, hasta que el Negaverso se sublevó y la Reina recibió la noticia que Alcante había sido asesinada y que la niña de 15 años, había desaparecido. Nunca se le dijo nada a Serena ni a su hermano.  
-¿Su hermano?- pregunto Darien con curiosidad.  
-Ángel, es el hermano de crianza de Serena, fue encontrado un día por la Reina y la Princesa cerca del lago, la Reina Serenity lo llevo al palacio, se gano el afecto de todos por su mente despierta y su valor, desde entonces fue considerado el segundo hijo de ella, y por tanto hermano de Serena, ambos eran inseparables, crecieron juntos, en verdad no se como pudo ayudar a Némesis en este tiempo.  
-Yo lo sé- interrumpió Mina, levantándose se acerco hasta donde Amy curaba a Josh, estaba aun inconciente.  
-Él la amaba- comenzó a decir- éramos amigos cercanos, desde que visitaba a Serena en el Milenio, una vez me dijo que al fin le confesaría que la amaba, pero precisamente ese día, ella te conoció- dijo Mina clavando su vista en Darien- y como a Ángel siempre lo había visto como un hermano, ella le confeso que te amaba, fue muy duro para él, la ultima vez que lo vi, fue para el compromiso, antes que sucediera el ataque.  
-¿Pero porque no supe de él?- pregunto Darien.  
-Así lo decidió Ángel, siempre que ibas a la Luna- contesto la gata negra- desaparecía hasta que te hubieras marchado, creo que se vieron un par de veces por casualidad.  
-Creo que ya encontré la energía de Serena- dijo Rey interrumpiendo- esta en las afueras de la ciudad.  
-Entonces Vamonos- sugirió Lita levantándose y dejando a la niña en la cuna- pero seria prudente que alguien se quedara con Riny y Ángel.  
-Yo me quedo- dijo Mina decidida.-después de todo somos amigos y lo conozco.  
-Esta bien- dijo Amy- será mejor que nos vayamos.  
En el templo solamente quedaron Mina, Ángel y la bebé.  
  
Mientras en la vieja bodega donde Némesis mantenía a Serena, ella dormida aun, era atormentada por la misma pesadilla, mientras Némesis esperaba en la puerta.  
-Pronto tendré control sobre ti- le dijo mirándola- serás tu misma quien asesine a tu adorado esposo y a las demás, cumpliendo con mi destino, luego me desharé de ti.  
  
Ángel recuperó la conciencia, y trato de levantarse. Mina lo detuvo.  
-Aun estas débil- le dijo sosteniéndolo. Él la miro.  
-¿Por qué sigues aquí?- le pregunto.  
Mina agachó la cabeza.  
-No lo sé- respondió con un murmullo.  
Ángel miro hacia fuera.  
-Debo de encontrarla, antes que sea demasiado tarde.  
-Darien y las demás ya la buscan, evitaran que Némesis la dañe.  
Ángel la miro desesperado.  
-¡Eso es precisamente lo que ella quiere!- grito.- Némesis no le hará daño, por ahora, hasta que no consiga toda su energía, matara a Darien y a las Sailors Scouts, con el mismo poder que le quite y luego la asesinara.  
-Las chicas la destruirán primero. - dijo Mina.  
-No podrán, su existencia en este tiempo debe estar ligada a un ser vivo, cuando la Reina soltó el poder del cristal para destruir al Negaverso, el cristal, logro encerrar a Némesis en una dimensión paralela a la nuestra, ella esperó miles de años para poder liberarse, en esta época yo le ayude porque prometió que haría que Serena me amara, pero no cumplió con el trato. La única forma es destruir a la persona que la mantiene viva...  
-¿Quién es?- pregunto Mina.  
Él ignoró la pregunta.  
-¿Dónde esta el Cristal de Plata?, es el único que puede salvar a Serena y liberarla del control de Némesis.  
-Desapareció, después del ataque donde creímos que Serena había muerto, Luna dice que se desmaterializo sobre la bebé- respondió Mina mirando a la niña que dormía en su cuna.  
Ángel la miro de nuevo.  
-Debemos encontrarlos y llevar a la niña con nosotros- dijo Ángel caminando con dificultad hacia la puerta.  
Mina dudó por un momento, pero finalmente tomo a la niña y salió con Ángel.  
  
Darien, Luna, Artemis y las demás llegaron a la vieja bodega. Entraron con cuidado pero no vieron a nadie.  
-¿Estas segura que es aquí?- pregunto Lita a Rey.  
-Si, Serena esta cerca y con ella siento la energía de Némesis- contestó ella.  
De pronto un resplandor de luz tiró contra la pared a Darien, Lita, Amy, Rey, Luna y Artemis, aprisionándolos con anillos de energía por la cintura y las manos.  
-Tardaron mucho en encontrarnos- dijo Némesis apareciendo- hasta pensé que nunca vendrían.  
-¿Dónde esta Serena?- grito Darien.  
-Aquí- dijo Némesis, tirando unas mantas, tras las cuales apareció Serena, con los ojos cerrados, el cabello suelto y suspendida en el aire.  
-¡Serena... !- grito Rey.  
Ella abrió lentamente los ojos, pero no eran azules, ahora eran de un negro luminoso.  
-No puede escucharlos- dijo Némesis- tan solo me escucha a mí, me costo mucho aparecer en este tiempo y borrar sus recuerdos- dijo sonriendo- pero valió la pena, pues será ella quien los mate.  
-¿Por qué haces esto?- grito Amy.  
-Para vengarme de la familia real- dijo ella cambiando su sonrisa por una expresión de odio- pase años en el lado oscuro de la Luna por orden de la Reina Serenity, de no ser porque Beryl mato a mi guardia y me libero; y luego centurias en la dimensión donde me encerró el cristal, todo para proteger a su adorada princesa- dijo elevándose y colocándose al lado de Serena- ahora es momento de vengarme...  
Se acerco a Serena.  
-Recuerdas todo el dolor que sufriste- le dijo al oído- ellos te lo causaron, ellos nunca se preocuparon por ti, Darien nunca te amó, todo fue mentira, deben morir y pagar por tu dolor...  
Serena cerró los ojos nuevamente, el brazo izquierdo comenzó de nuevo a dolerle, en su cabeza se debatían pensamientos confusos.  
-Debes destruirlos, Layra, es la única manera de dejar de sufrir... - le dijo de nuevo Némesis.  
El dolor aumentaba, era de verdad insoportable. Después de unos segundos, abrió de nuevo los ojos.  
-¡Déjala!- grito una voz desde la puerta.  
Némesis miro de donde provenía.  
-Pensé que te había dejado inconsciente el tiempo suficiente como para terminar con esto.  
Ángel y Mina, quien sostenía a la bebé, estaban en la puerta.  
-¿Qué pretendías con dañarme?- pregunto.  
-Acabar con todos y luego borrar tus recuerdos, así como algún día te los devolví- contesto Némesis- pero ahora que estas aquí- le dijo encerrándolo en una esfera oscura y elevándolo- veras como tu adorada princesa termina con ellos y luego como la asesino.  
Mina, logro dejar a la niña cerca de la puerta y le hizo frente a Némesis.  
-Primero tendrás que terminar con nosotras- le dijo desafiante. Némesis la miro y sonrió.  
-Ilusa, piensas que tu sola podrás conmigo- le dijo mientras la tacaba con un rayo que salió de su mano, que dejo a Mina malherida y en el suelo.  
Regreso de nuevo junto a Serena.  
-Ya basta- le dijo y aumento el dolor que sentía- termina con el sufrimiento, ahora...  
Serena cerró un instante los ojos, los abrió y clavó su mirada en Darien y las demás, junto sus manos y empezó a formar una bola de energía, Némesis la miraba complacida.  
-Si tan solo hubiera una manera de hacerla recordar- dijo con esfuerzo Luna.  
La energía entre la manos de Serena se concentraba por el odio y el dolor que sentía, estaba a punto de tirarla contra Darien y sus amigas, cuando de repente la luna creciente apareció en la frente de la pequeña niña, quien comenzó a llorar, el llanto de la bebé, hizo que Serena se desconcertara y se distrajera.  
-Con que esa mocosa interfiere con mis planes- dijo Némesis, con rabia- terminaré con ella ahora mismo- formó una bola de energía y la lanzo contra la bebé.  
Pero un resplandor plateado destruyó la bola oscura antes que tocara a Riny, cegando momentáneamente a todos, cuando paso, sobre la niña flotaba un hermoso cristal.  
-¡El Cristal de Plata!- dijo Némesis. Se dirigió hacia este. Pero Mina lo tomo antes que Némesis y lo lanzo a Serena.  
-¡Somos tu familia!- le grito.  
El cristal se detuvo frente a ella, Serena lo miro con dificultad, pues el resplandor le dañaba los ojos, del cristal lanzo un pequeño rayo de luz a su frente, Serena cerro los ojos.  
-¡No!- grito Némesis acercándose a Serena, pero un campo de energía que la envolvía la lanzo al suelo. Los anillos que sujetaban a Darien y a las demás, así como la esfera que sostenía a Ángel, desaparecieron, todos cayeron al suelo. En la frente de Serena, poco a poco, apareció el símbolo de la luna creciente, al abrir los ojos de nuevo, esta vez eran azules. Extendió las manos y el cristal voló hacia ellas.  
-¡Serena!- grito Darien, ella se volteo y le sonrió lentamente. Al fin era dueña de sí misma.  
-Rápido- dijo Ángel- solo hay una manera de acabar con esto, lanza un ataque a Némesis.  
Ella lo miró un instante y formo una bola de luz que lanzo contra Némesis, quien yacía en el piso.  
Para Mina, quien veía todo desde cerca de la puerta, pareció que todo sucedía lentamente, recordó entonces las palabras de Ángel: "su existencia en este tiempo debe estar ligada a un ser vivo... yo le ayude... la única forma es destruir a la persona que la mantiene viva...", sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y comprendió.  
-¡Ángel!-grito, pero él ya no estaba a su lado, había corrido rápidamente cuando Serena lanzó el ataque, y ahora se interponía entre este y Némesis, la bola lo impacto y lo tiro lejos de allí. Némesis lo miro, gritó y lentamente se retorció de dolor un instante y luego se deshizo, quedando en su lugar un polvillo rojo que se disipo con el viento.  
Serena no podía creerlo, bajo al suelo, y corrió junto a Ángel.  
-Josh- le dijo llorando- ¿por qué lo hiciste?  
Él abrió un instante los ojos, aun le quedaba un hilo de vida.  
-Era lo menos... que podía hacer... por ti- le dijo con dificultad- después de todo... siempre te ame...  
Ella lloraba mientras sostenía su cabeza, Darien y las demás llegaron junto a ellos.  
-¿Somos... amigos... verdad?- preguntó él mientras intentaba levantar su mano. Serena la tomo.  
-Mas que amigos, somos hermanos- le dijo.  
Con un ultimo esfuerzo giro su cabeza hacia Mina.  
-Gracias... por... confiar... en mí- le dijo suavemente.  
Mina también lloraba - de nada- contestó.  
Ladeo su cabeza y murió.  
-Adiós- le dijo por ultimo Mina.  
  
*****  
Pasaron un par de meses desde ese incidente en donde Némesis y Ángel murieron, Serena esta en el balcón de su departamento, contemplando el atardecer, pensando y recordando sus últimos meses, llevaba un vestido blanco muy hermoso, se había cortado el cabello hasta los hombros y lo dejo rubio como siempre.  
Darien salió y la abrazo por detrás, rodeando con sus brazos su cintura, estuvieron en silencio unos momentos, como temiendo que aquello no fuera real.  
Al fin, fue él quien rompió el silencio.  
-¿En que piensas?- le pregunto apoyando su cabeza en el hombro derecho de ella y mirando el sol en el horizonte.  
Serena se volteo a él y lo miro.  
-En lo mucho que te amo- le dijo al oído mientras lo abrazaba.  
Él la miró también a los ojos y lentamente acerco su cara con las manos, besándola apasionadamente por largo tiempo. Luego la soltó y la miro de nuevo.  
-Las chicas vendrán mas tarde, para despedir a Mina, que regresa mañana a Estados Unidos a filmar una película- le dijo él.  
Ella le sonrió, iban a besarse otra vez cuando la hija de ambos comenzó a llorar adentro, Darien entro y desde la puerta giro su cabeza para verla de nuevo.  
-Ahora vuelvo- le dijo- te amo...  
-Yo también- le respondió ella cuando él desaparecía tras la puerta.  
Miro de nuevo el sol que perezosamente se ocultaba en el mar, cerro un instante los ojos, y suspiro profundamente, pensó en su vida, aun no les había dicho a sus padres que estaba viva, planeaban con Darien un viaje para decírselo personalmente, había regresado a su departamento con su esposo y su hija, a quienes aprendió a amar de nuevo, platicaba y salía con sus amigas, era casi la misma, nunca pudo recordar completamente lo que sucedió antes de que despertara aquella tarde en el hospital sin recuerdos de su pasado, solamente comprendio al fin el sueño que la atormentaba, era un remanente de su conciencia, pues la sombras que veia eran las personas que la querian y el abismo un forma de escapar de ellos y del dolor que Nemesis le causaba, en cuanto a su memoria nunca regreso, ni los esfuerzos de Luna pudieron devolverle la vida que había perdido, finalmente se resigno y aprendió a vivir su presente compartiéndolo con las personas que mas amaba...  
Termino de ver el atardecer en la bahía desde su apartamento, y luego entro en él, donde la esperaban, el hombre que la había amado siempre y la hija que la necesitaba.  
Lentamente se esparcía la noche.  
"El pasado es historia, el futuro aun no esta escrito, ¿el presente? ; el presente es lo único que importa".  
  
Fin.  
  
ATENEA.  
Agradecimientos: A Dios por darme imaginación, a Naoko Takeuchi por hacerme soñar con su historia, a quienes me apoyaron a escribir este fic y a ustedes que lo leyeron hasta el final.  
¿Y bien? Para ser el primer fic que escribo no me salió tan mal, aunque retiro lo dicho en un capitulo anterior, este si es el capitulo más largo de todos (me cansé), pero bueno, estuvo emocionante y termine con la historia que atormentaba mi cabeza(no es mentira, por pensarla hasta deje de dormir), este fic es en respuesta a lo que muchos autores de fics que he leído me hubieran respondido cuando no me gustaron: ¡Escribí el tuyo!, así que aquí esta, recuerden, dudas comentario, preguntas, criticas, agradecimientos o locuras a atenea81sv@yaho.com y finalmente, de nuevo gracias. 


End file.
